East and West
by Elphaba'sGirl
Summary: *sequel to Picture Frame* Elphaba and Fiyero have gone to the Vinkus and are preparing for their wedding; Nessarose remains in Munchkinland. Assuming the persona of a wicked witch, Nessa seeks revenge and finds help from an unlikely source... (Fiyeraba)
1. Of the East

**Hi everyone! here's my new story. I'm really excited start posting it; I have written up to chapter 17. It takes place about a month after picture frame ends (really, if you haven't read picture frame this will make no sense) and revolves around... Certain ideas that are to be expressed at a later date. The story really picks up around chapter 3.**

**Wicked not belongeth to me. **

* * *

There was a hollow knocking at the door of Colwen Grounds in Nest Hardings. Rea Alraine, one of the best maids at the estate, pulled open the heavy oak door.

"Yes?" She said formally to the cloaked figure standing in the rain. Even though it was only four in the afternoon, it was dark outside.

"I'm here to see the Governor," the figure said hoarsely.

Rea nodded. "And who is calling?"

"She'll see me."

"Miss, I need a name or I cannot permit you inside."

An irritable sigh found its way out of the shadows surrounding the visitor's face. "Just tell her that she's finally succeeded. She'll know who I am, and she will see me."

Rea caught the flash of slitted, yellow-hazel eyes. "Al-alright. Do you mind waiting in the sitting room?"

The maid led her peculiar visitor to the sitting room and hurried off to find her mistress.

* * *

Nessarose was in front ofer vanity, trying to decide whether the sharp braid that bound her hair was too much like Elphaba's to be acceptable.

A light knock on the door announced the present of Rea, the only maid who dared to come to the Governor unbidden.

"Yes?" Nessa's voice rang out.

Rea stepped into the room, her eyes wide and her face more than a little pale.

"Is something wrong?" Nessa asked shortly.

"There's a woman here to see you, lady governor."

"Who?"

"She wouldn't say her name, only that you'd finally succeeded, and that you would see her. It was very strange, my lady. I don't think-"

"I'll be there in a moment." Nessa felt a feeling of dread settle in her stomach. She couldn't put this off any longer.

Rea curtsied. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

A few minutes alter, Nessarose wheeled herself into the sitting room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Well, you're here," said the woman seated across from her. "It certainly took you long enough."

Nessa sniffed. "I think I perfected the spell quite quickly, considering I never had any formal training."

"Your sister was far more adept at sorcery, even before she began her training. That girl was practically drowning in her magic."

Nessa boiled in anger. "Don't you dare compare me to my sister. And you should be thanking me. It's pretty difficult to find someone _capable_ of bringing someone back from the dead, much less _willing_ to."

The woman cackled. "I suppose it would be, had you refused, but you didn't, so it wasn't all that difficult after all. You have turned out to be a far better ally than your father."

"I should hope so, as he was an absolute moron."

"I couldn't agree with you more." The governor's guest looked around the room. "Your Colwen Grounds is wonderful. A perfect place to hide."

"Yes. I'll have a guest bedroom made up for you then, and I'll tell the cooks to put dinner on early." The Eastern Witch's eyes gleamed. "Then we'll discuss our strategy."

* * *

Nessarose's head chef, Quint Rosenburg, lay a platter of quail on the table in front of the Governor and her guest.

When he left he shut the doors tightly at the Governor's command.

As soon as he was gone, the guest removed her hood.

Nessa gasped, and the older woman laughed hollowly. "What, dearie? Do I look half-_dead_?"

It was true, Nessa thought. Her former headmistress had never been attractive, but she'd at least looked half-decent without ten pounds of make-up on.

Morrible took Nessa's silence was confirmation. "Personally, I like it. It really fits my new persona. You know, _wicked_ _witch_ and all. But I'll admit, being dead is very stressful, and it was bound to take its toll."

"Was it really so awful?"

"Well, I won't go into details, but let's just say that there are some _strange_ people there. Oz, I am so sick of being dead. But I guess you'll find out for yourself someday."

Nessa blanched at that.

"Though I must say," Morrible continued, "that I'm sure there are better ways to go than being stabbed in the heart." The fish lady poked at her food. "What is this?"

"It's quail," Nessarose supplied.

Morrible pushed her plate away. "I can't eat this."

"Why ever not? It's of the finest quality."

The older woman sniffed. "I'll have you know that I am a proud pescatarian."

Nessa choked on her bite of mashed potatoes. She supposed she'd been wrong; wicked witches could laugh. But she tried very hard not to.

Morrible shot the younger witch a look. "I do not see what is so funny about my pescatarianity."

"I apologize, Madame. Let's get back to business, shall we?"

"Of course. Now, your sister. I assume her powers have returned?"

Nessa nodded. "Yes. The spell died when... You did." An angry fire flashed in her eyes. "I only wish that _she'd_ died as well."

Morrible inclined her head respectfully to the Witch of the East." That was a truly _wicked_ thing to say."

Nessarose returned the gesture. "Thank you." She smiled a small, deliciously vicious smile. "I try."

**Yep. Morrible's back. It was necessary. Sorry guys. And did anyone else find the pescatarian thing funny? I had to write the whole dinner sequence as an afterthought because I wanted to put it in so badly. **

**Okay, I'd really like to your favorite lines from this story... As I said in an A/N in picture frame; It just- it's like you suddenly know what people are reading the way they're reading it instead of the way you're writing it, you know? **

**Umm... It's great to be back? After, what?, three hours? Yeah. I need to take a break from writing. On second thought; NO, I WILL NEVER STOP WRITING NEVER NEVER NEVER. Okay. Yeah. **

**tadios! **


	2. Of the West

**Hi guys thanks for your sweet reviews.**

**wickedwitchgirl; I'm glad you're excited! I am too. **

**Mad-Idina-Fan98; yeah the fish. sigh. it was necessary for the plot. And about killing her off (again)... we'll just see how this goes. ;-)**

**ExoticPeachBlossom; Update; behold!**

**Disclaimer; I am on fanfiction. There's a reason for that. If I owned Wicked, I'd be out seeing it time and time again. **

* * *

"You look beautiful, Fae, " Fiyero told his fiance as she emerged from the room she was sharing with Glinda (they insisted it was like old times).

Elphaba grimaced. "I feel so gross. How do other girls handle make-up without dying?"

"I wouldn't know."

" And the worst part is that I can't secretly wipe it off, because Glinda will have a _fit_." She sighed. "I wish you were coming. This is going to be the worst day of my life."

"How so? I'm pretty sure the _point_ of a bridal shower is to have fun."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I don't see this being _fun_. First of all, I don't know _anybody_."

"Glinda," Fiyero offered.

"Yeah, at least I won't be all alone. Then there's this thing called your mother."

"Hey, my mother loves you."

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow. "Really, Yero? I've only _seen_ her like five times and I've been here for a month."

"She's been busy, what with the whole 'the-Wizard-is-an-evil-dictator' thing . That's it."

"And yet your father—the _King_, need I remind you—has shown great interest in getting to know me. We even discussed politics over dinner. Twice!"

Fiyero frowned. "Should I feel jealous right now?"

Elphaba laughed and kissed him gently. "No."

"Good. Don't worry, Fae. My mom just takes a while to warm up to people."

Elphaba nodded. "I guess."

"Hey." Fiyero tilted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. " You know my family is just thrillified that a girl finally got me to _think_."

"But Yero, what if that's all they're thrillified about? What if I mess this up? What if—what if your mother doesn't approve?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"Elphaba, that won't happen."

"If it did?"

"Then we'd deal with it."

"I wouldn't want to cause a rift in your family, Yero."

"Look, Fae." He wove his hand through her hair. "I love you. And if somebody—_anybody_—can't accept that, it's their loss."

"Yero-"

"You're worried about things that won't happen, Fae. Just try to enjoy yourself today, alright?"

She sighed. "Okay."

"I'll save you if you need saving, don't worry."

"Yero, my hero," Elphaba murmered.

* * *

"Elphie?" Glinda squealed. "You look so _pretty_!"

Elphaba crossed her arms uncomfortably. "I feel like a cupcake, Glinda."

Glinda swatted her arm. "At least it's not _pink_."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Thank _Oz_ for that."

"_Elphie_. Come on, I'll introduce you to Fiyero's family." The blonde giggled. "Oz, this is so weird that I've met your fiance's family before you have."

Elphaba looked around at the unfamiliar faces and felt a pang. "Glinda, is Nessa . . . ?"

Glinda looked apologetically at her friend. "I'm sorry, Elphie. She couldn't come." Or wouldn't, more likely.

Elphaba nodded a bit sadly. She hadn't seen her sister since before her visit to the Emerald City, but she'd heard about her reputation as the "Wicked Witch of the East." Still, she'd been reserving judgment, as she knew better than anyone how the facts become distorted and mixed in with lies, but it sure seemed like these rumors were true.

"Elphaba?"

The green girl felt a tug on her sleeve, and she looked own to see Salinea, Fiyero's seven-year-old sister.

"Hi, Sal," she greeted the little girl.

"You look so beautiful."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Thanks, sweetie. You do, too."

The youngest Tiggular had become infatuated with her brother's fiancé shortly after their arrival, and was possibly Elphaba's own fan club. Well, her and Fiyero himself.

Salinea beamed, and a pale rose-pink blush crept up her cheeks. "Thanks." And she darted off into the crowd.

"Oh, Elphaba!" said a woman Elphaba didn't recognize. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Fiyero's aunt Allia. Just Alli is good though."

"Um, hi." Elphaba said awkwardly.

"Oh, you have to tell me about how you and Fiyero met." Alli led Elphaba over to where there was an overstuffed sofa pushed into the palace's lesser ballroom. She patted the spot next to her. "Now," she said, setting her glass of champagne on the coffee table. "Do tell."

"Well, I—I" Elphaba stuttered, flustered. "He nearly ran me over."

Alli blinked. "What?"

Elphaba's cheeks were on fire. "I—he—he was sleeping in his cart, and I was reading while walking, and he nearly hit me. So, I hit him on the head with the book."

Alli was silent for a moment before erupting in giggles.

Elphaba looked at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap.

"Elphie!" Glinda called, and Elphaba looked up. Glinda motioned for her to come over to where she was talking to a girl that Elphaba knew was Fiyero's cousin, Elaine, but whom she'd never talked to.

Elphaba smiled at Alli and then excused herself.

"Hi!" Elaine exclaimed, sticking out her hand and giggling girlishly at nothing in particular. "I'm Elaine."

"Elphaba," Elphaba returned.

More peals of laughter, "I know." Elaine took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Elphie, Elaine wants to know if there's anything she can do to help you." Glinda supplied.

"Um. No. I'm fine, actually. Uh, do you need a doctor?" Elphaba asked her fiance's cousin.

"No, I'm fine." Tears of laughter were streaming from her eyes.

Elphaba nodded slowly.

"She gets like this sometimes," Glinda whispered.

"I see."

Glinda took her friend's hand and pulled her toward a large group of people in the center of the room. "Come on, Elphie. You need to meet people."

"Dear Oz, kill me now, " Elphaba grumbled.

"Elphie!" Glinda scolded. "What would Fiyero say?"

"Most likely? Nothing."

Glinda sighed. "Alright then. Ummm . . . "

"I'm Coralie," said a sharp, not-particularly-friendly voice.

Elphaba turned to face the speaker, a girl around Elphaba's age with copper hair twisted into around twenty braids.

"Hello," Elphaba said.

"Hi, Coralie," Glinda said, "it was so good of you to come today."

Coralie inclined her head respectfully to Glinda. "It was my pleasure, your Goodness."

Since the Wizard's arrest and Madame Morrible's subsequent death, "Glinda the Good" had been working to get Oz's government back on its feet, and was now widely accepted as the new sovereign, despite her age.

The blonde smiled warmly. "We can drop the formalities, really." She winked at Elphaba." I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything, Elphie?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Glin."

Glinda scuttled off in a flurry of pink ruffles and blond curls.

Coralie gave Elphaba a once-over. "Why?" she asked.

Elphaba jumped. "Excuse me?"

"Why you? Why would Fiyero choose _you_ when he could have any girl in Oz?"

Elphaba stared coldly back at her. "I honestly don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"You aren't really princess material, and your skin tone is quite peculiar. I really don't see what he sees in you. I wouldn't be surprised if he called off the wedding, actually."

Elphaba gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry, how do _you_ know Fiyero?"

Coralie sniffed. "I am Duke Monet's daughter. I dated Fiyero for two years back in high school."

"I see."

Coralie leaned forward. "Fiyero's dated a lot of girls, Elphaba, but never any like you before. Face it, you're not really good enough for him."

Elphaba stiffened. "Well, thank you for that wonderful insight. If you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air." Elphaba headed toward the door and soon escaped to the palace gardens.

She stood in silence for a moment, before nearly jumping out of her skin as someone lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to startle you."

Elphaba looked up at the queen. She wasn't used to other girls towering over her, but the queen was a very willowy, stately lady, and had the green girl beat by around three inches.

"I'm sorry I left, your Majesty," Elphaba mumbled.

Queen Caria waved her off. "No need. I understand." She squeezed her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law's shoulders. "And, for the record, I think you'll make a wonderful princess."

Elphaba stared at her, wide-eyed. "You do?"

Caria smiled. "Yes, dear. Fiyero is lucky to have you, and between us, you will probably be better at ruling than he will."

"Yero's not as brainless as he pretends to be."

The queen squeezed Elphaba's hand. "He just needs you to help him realize it." She smiled a very queenly smile. "Well, I should get back to the party. I'm expected to be there."

Elphaba immediately felt guilty. "I—"

"Don't feel like you have to come just yet. They'll understand."

The green girl nodded gratefully. "Alright."

The queen patted her arm and turned to go.

Elphaba crossed the garden and sat down on a stone bench. It wasn't long before someone sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," Glinda said, "I don't really know Coralie that well. I didn't realize she and Fiyero had . . . you know. Been a _thing_."

Elphaba snorted. " I personally think she made that up. Do you really think Yero _ever_ had a steady two-year relationship?"

Glinda giggled. "No, I guess not. Though I do fail to understand why anyone cannot see that you and Fiyero are perfect together."

"And this from the girl who swore she'd marry him after one dance."

Glinda blushed. "Oz, that's so embarrassing now."

Elphaba laughed. "I wouldn't have you an other way, Glin."

The two exchanged sweet smiled, and a moment of silence followed.

"Elphie…" Glinda started. "This is for you." The blonde handed her friend a silver wrapped package. "It's not really for your engagement. It's just… you'll see."

Elphaba looked at Glinda quizzically before gently pulling off the wrapping paper from the small box. She carefully took off the lid, then gasped.

"Oh, Glinda… how?"

Glinda smiled a watery smile. "Here." She took the item out of the box and swept Elphaba's hair out of her face. She nodded. "Pink goes good with green."

Elphaba reached up and touched the pink flower hairpin. "Glin, where'd you get this? I was sure Jerimaine had it burned with the rest of my things."

"Jerimaine handed over your things to me when I ordered him. The rest is back in the city, perfectly safe."

"Thanks, Glinny."

"You're welcome."

**hihi. Next chapter is basically a huge explanation of the premise of this story. I told those of you who read the A/Ns in Picture Frame, but this story goes into the logistics of magic in Oz. I mean, there have to be some limitations or something. Chapter 3 should be up today. (in like half an hour.)**


	3. Good Witch

**It's chapter three! This is the premise of the story guys...**

**Mad-Idina-Fan98: yeah Coralie's evil. Just warning you. No I'm kidding. Or not, maybe... Haha. I confused you! Maybe...**

**Disclaimer; WICKED IS NOT MINE AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT OT TO BE IT PROBABLY NEVER WILL BE SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! *bawls***

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda returned to the party after that, and Elphaba was forced to make small talk with complete strangers until the group began to disperse and leave.

Now the green girl was preparing to go, saying goodbye to guests and counting down the seconds to freedom.

Elphaba offered Fiyero's numerous family members (who knew it was even possible to have that many relatives?) soft smiles as they left (and nearly got squashed by Alli's hug). Now she breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the room.

"Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba groaned inwardly, but plastered a fake smile on her face (or maybe it was a grimace) and turned around, expecting to see one of Fiyero's cousins or aunts.

But the figure standing before her was a slight little girl, about sixteen years old, with deep cherry red hair and startlingly pale blue eyes.

"Yes?" Elphaba said.

The girl took a quick step forward. "I need to talk to you," she said earnestly.

Elphaba nodded.

"But not here," the girl whispered.

"Alright then, we can use the sitting room." Elphaba led the girl through the halls to the siting room, where they sat down in over-stuffed armchairs.

"Well," Elphaba said, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

The girl took a deep breath. "Alright. First off, my name is Cerulia Van-Ellis." She folded her hands in her lap. "I come from the Glikkus, and I grew up near the Glikkus canals. Ever since I was around twelve years old, I've been having... Well, magical outbursts, to be frank. My mother paid for me to train under Mildreda Longfellow, a slightly gifted sorceress near our home. I learned enough to keep my powers under control, but after a year, Mildreda passed away, and I had to learn by reading and experimenting.

"I read books about magic and the legends surrounding it. The library near the canals was very old, and they only got new shipments of books a few times a year, and so they held onto the the older copies as well as the newer ones. Seven years ago, the Wizard reissued the volume of legends that was my main source of information."

Cerulia fixed Elphaba with her ice blue eyes. "In the newer version, the first Queen Ozma had four advisors; the Witches of the North, South, East, and West. Two of the witches were loyal to Ozma; the other two worked against her. The Good Witches, and the Wicked Witches. They were the great magical powers in Oz. Theirs magic, both light and dark, kept Oz's supernatural balance in check. Had there been more dark magic than light, or vice versa, Oz would have been plunged into an age of terror and darkness."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, I know the stories."

"The original text, however, is over 1,000 years old. Most copied have been destroyed, but the one I worked with was largely intact. It tells a slightly different story than the one most of Oz is familiar with."

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Different how?"

Cerulia nodded. "In the original story, the witches were Ozma's sisters as well as advisors. They were identifiable by a perfectly circular birthmark on the back of their hand. The wicked witches bore it on their left hand, the good on their right." She motioned to Elphaba's right hand, where there was indeed a small, perfectly round birthmark.

Elphaba looked back at the younger girl, intrigued. "We're there many other differences?"

Cerulia nodded again, slowly. "Yes. Originally, there were six witches." The girl held out her right hand, which bore a mark identical to Elphaba's.

"Six witches?" Elphaba repeated.

"Yes. And the original story goes into much more detail about the delicate balance of the magic in Oz, and what would happen should it become unbalanced, which would happen if one of the witches died. Oz would, very simply, be destroyed, if a solution could not be found."

Elphaba held up a hand. "Wait. If we're assuming that there are six witches- three good and three wicked- and that the magical balance of Oz will be disrupted if one dies, then why didn't anything happen when Fiyero killed Morrible?"

Cerulia shrugged. "It is possible that Morrible isn't one of the witches. She could simply be a powerful enchantress or sorceress, however I believe strongly that she is indeed a witch. Then there is the possibility that Morrible is powerful enough that the spells she cast when she was alive remained active after her death."

Elphaba remembered the feeling of Morrible's spell on her dissolving as she died. She shook her head. "No, she isn't that powerful."

"Alright. Then perhaps she was caught on her way to the Otherworld. It is possible to be in a sort of limbo between the two worlds."

"But she couldn't hold out there indefinitely, could she?" Elphaba queried.

"No. She'd either pass to the Otherworld, eventually, or someone would have to resurrect her."

Elphaba's pondering mind snapped to attention. "Is that possible?"

"Only of she hadn't yet crossed the third bridge of the Otherworld."

Elphaba lapsed into thought, and Cerulia stayed silent out of respect for the powerful witch.

"Okay," Elphaba said finally. "For the time being, we'll assume that you, Glinda, Nessa, Morrible, and I are all witches, and that Morribleis indeed alive."

Cerulia nodded.

"That's five witches," Elphaba continued, "so that means that- presumably- there is a third wicked witch still alive."

The younger girl nodded again. "Yes. So what are we going to do about it?"

"For the moment?" Elphaba said. "Nothing."

Cerulia looked utterly shocked. "What?"

"What what can we do?" The green witch demanded. "We don't have proof that Morrible is alive, and even if we did, we can't kill her; it would wreak havoc on the whole of Oz. All we can do is wait."

**So sorry, Morrible can't be killed in this story unless you want Oz to be sacrificed. Sorry everyone. **

**Yeah, I know my thing about Ozma and the witches in this isn't canon, but it has to be that way for the plot to work.**

**if anyone can guess who the third wicked witch is, YOU WILL BE AN ABSOLUTE GENIUS. hehe. **

**The next two chapters are Glinda and Elphaba again, just so you know, and then the story picks up.**

**favorite lines? I know this was mostly explanation this time...**


	4. Girl Talk

**Hullo my faithful readers! Here's the next chapter, it's kinda a filler, it the next one is SPECIAL. **

**xXStefyXx; Glinda does have a sister, Chandra, in picture frame, but I don't think she's going to make an appearance in this. Fiyero's sister, Salinea, is sever years old, and even though I didn't go into a lot of detail about her in this, I did in Uncle Oscar and Sing (two stories I have not posted) and I couldn't make her evil if I tried. And Coralie... possibly.**

**Mad-Idina-Fan98; Coralie Coralie Coralie. Everyone thinks its Coralie. Poor Coralie. Actually, no, I don't care about her. **

**EmeraldElphaba; hmm. Another Coralie guess. Well, we shall see. But not for a couple more chapters. I think it's chapter nine or ten when you find out who it is, but don't hold me to that.**

**Alright guys! (Wicked isn't mine btw)**

* * *

"Elphie, your wedding is only three days away!" Glinda squealed as she bounced excitedly on her friend's bed.

Elphaba smiled. "I realize that, Glin."

"And then you and Fiyero will be married," the blonde cooed, "and you will be a princess! Oz, you're living every little girl's fantasy, Elphie!"

Elphaba snorted. "Yes, because so many little girls dream about having green skin and almost dying hundreds of times."

"Elphie!" Glinda swatted her friend's arm.

Elphaba caught a glimpse of Glinda's birthmark on her right hand, identical to her own and Cerulia's. the green girl had chosen not to tell Glinda what she'd learned from the third good witch, as the blonde already had enough to worry about, what with her duties as Oz's new sovereign and Elphaba's wedding (which she'd chosen to help plan, even though Elphaba had forbidden her from wearing pink, as she was to be the Maid of Honor).

"Glin, it's true. How many little girls do you know that would want my life?"

"You know what I meant."

"I know I do," Elphaba responded cheerily.

"Are you nervous, Elphie?" Glinda asked suddenly.

"I've never been more so."

"You don't need to be. What are you nervous about?"

Elphaba blushed. "I don't know, I suppose a little part of me just can't believe he'd choose me. I mean, it's absurd, really. I guess I'm just waiting to wake up from this dream- OW! Glinda, what was that?" The green girl demanded, rubbing her arm where her blond friend had pinched her. She glanced at Glinda, who smiled wickedly.

"You're awake."

* * *

Elphaba looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror. The off-white wedding dress had a slim fitting bodice (Glinda's idea) and a sweet-heart neckline (also Glinda's idea) with an a-symmetrical bubble skirt (again; Glinda's idea). Her thin veil was exactly the same length as her long raven hair, which she was wearing loose (Fiyero's idea).

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda breathed. "You look so beautiful."

Elphaba considered herself. Beautiful? No. Pretty? Probably not. But she looked okay.

She squeezed Glinda's hand. "You too, Glin."

Glinda beamed. "Thanks." As pink was off-limits, she'd opted for a soft lavender dress for the bridesmaids to wear.

The blonde giggled. "Oz. I can't wait to see the look on Fiyero's face when he sees you!"

Elphaba blushed.

Glinda lay her manicured hands on Elphaba's shoulders. "Now, Elphie. Don't be nervous. Remember to breathe. And if you do get nervous- even though you have absolutely no reason to be- just focus on Fiyero."

"Glin, now can you tell me not to be nervous when you know what I'm getting myself into?"

Glinda shook her head. "You always focus too much on the politics of things. You're not marrying the Prince of the Vinkus, Elphie. You're marrying _Fiyero_. And he's not going to expect you to understand everything he's been learning since birth. He's going to help you."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "I guess. Thanks, Glin." She smiled.

"Anytime." Glinda handed her friend her bouquet of Vinkun lilies and Bells of Oz. "And, this is from me." She fastened a circular silver locket around Elphaba's neck.

"It's beautiful, Glinny. Thank you." Elphaba reached up and touched the pendant.

Glinda nodded. "I put mine and Fiyero's school pictures from Shiz inside. Freshman year."

Elphaba wrapped her friend in a warm hug. "I'm so lucky to have you, Glin."

"As I am you, Elphie." She giggled slightly. "I can't imagine where I'd be if not for you."

"Probably back home in Gillikin with your 27th boyfriend."

The giggle erupted into a laugh. "Probably," Glinda agreed.

The two pulled apart.

"Let's go. We don't want to keep your husband waiting."

"We're not married yet, Glinny."

"Well, then, let's fix that, shall we?"

**Yes, let's fix that. next chapter, people! Next chapter. And then the chapter after that is fluff, and the one after that is... Not. *cackles***

**favorite lines or guesses as to who the witch is? Btw, none of you guessed it!**


	5. Soul Mate

**Hihi! Guess what this chapter is? Fiyeraba wedding! Fluffy stuffy. And next chapter is more fluff, and the chapter after that... Is Not. It's getting serious. *serious face***

**Mad-Idina-Fan98; a hint? Hmm... okay. Riddle time. You don't get a hint. Hehe. Oh fine. *sigh* It isn't a complete stranger. Your review last chapter (well, and all chapters, thistles last one especially) was so sweet.**

**24601glinda; Thank you for loving this story! I do too, it's fun to write. It's not ShenShen.**

**EmeraldElphaba; You remembered Rea? I'm touched. It's not her though. Also you're right; it could be a sorcerer. And yeah, Morrible and Nessa are the first two witches.**

**xXStefyXx; Like I told 24601glinda, it's not ShenShen. It's also not Yero's mother**

**wickedwitchgirl; Yes, I am excited for you to find out as well. **

**Just for the record, I got really confused writing this story and so I had to go make a timeline for it. It gave me a major headache. But Ive got it all hammered out now. It should be around 22 chapters long.**

**okay, favorite lines? **

**You have to wait till chapter nine to find out who the witch (or wizard, as EmeraldElphaba pointed out) is.**

* * *

Fiyero stood nervously at the alter, waiting for Elphaba. He'd been shooed out of the room when she'd tried to see her that morning. 'It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, FiFi,' Glinda had told him.

And Fiyero wasn't exactly superstitious, but he figured that they'd already had more than their share if bad luck without tempting fate, so he'd left.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his royal blue Vinkun Defense Force jacket.

Fiyero watched his cousins Evelle and Adelaide walk down the aisle, followed by Glinda and Salinea in a tea length white flower girl dress with a lavender sash that matched the bridesmaids' dresses.

And then there was Elphaba, and Fiyero didn't see anything else anymore.

She was... Beautiful. Radiant. Captivating. Breathtaking. Enchanting. He wasn't sure there was even a word for it. No, there was. The word was Elphaba.

She smiled a tiny, shy smile.

Fiyero wasn't aware of how low his jaw had dropped until he closed it. He leaned closer to her, going in for a kiss.

"Yero, the kiss doesn't come yet," Elphaba whispered.

Fiyero didn't really care (after all, shouldn't they be able to kiss whenever they wanted?) but he rolled back onto the balls of his feet.

The presider spoke the usual things, and even though he didn't remember it later, Fiyero assumed he said the right things, because suddenly the presider was saying;

"Do you, Fiyero Tiggular, prince of the Vinkus and heir to the Vinkun throne, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

This was happening, he was marrying Elphaba. He was the luckiest man in Oz. his hands trembled as they held hers.

Then he felt her eyes on him, even though he was already looking into them. Elphaba's large, dark eyes were wide with concern.

"I do," Fiyero said quickly, and Elphaba looked immensely relieved.

Then the presider said largely the same thing to Elphaba, and she said "I do," and then, almost like an echo, he heard "You may kiss the bride."

Yeah, of course he could kiss the bride. And even if he wasn't supposed to, was someone going to stop him?

Fiyero pulled Elphaba into a long, sweet kiss, one that she readily returned.

Then they finally pulled apart, and Fiyero's father was standing there.

King Brighton smiled at the crowd gathered, then at Fiyero, and finally at Elphaba. He reached out and placed a sparkling silver tiara on Elphaba's dark, bowed head.

"May I present the Crown Prince and Princess of the Vinkus!"

And everyone applauded.

Fiyero grinned broadly. He felt like he was floating. He'd just married his soul mate. He glanced over at his new wife, thinking she'd look as elated as he felt.

She just looked surprised and, frankly, a little scared.

"Fae?" Fiyero whispered. "Fae, are you alright?"

Elphaba looked like she was trying not to cry. "Fiyero... Nessa."

He followed her gaze to where a girl was sitting in a wheelchair in a pale green dress, looking shockingly similar to Nessarose. But it wasn't her, Fiyero knew, and Elphaba knew as well.

Then Elphaba shook her head to clear it, turned, and planted a second kiss on Fiyero's lips.

"I love you," she murmured, barely moving her mouth back from his.

Fiyero didn't respond, just maneuvered his hand around her veil and entangled them in her hair.

**Next chapter is the wedding reception! **


	6. Dancing

**Hihi! Okeydokey my friends. My new resolve is to post at the very least one chapter a week. But this week my goal is four... Cuz I want to get to chapter nine! **

**I finished the draft of this last night, it is 22 chapters, but I think I may combine two of them into one longer chapter... We'll see.**

**Moreanswers24; naw... Don't feel bad, I'm just glad you like the story!**

**Ravinsong; thanks! And Alli... Not saying anything...**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies; should Fiyero be frightened? No, I don't think your threats are anything more than that; threats.**

**Mad-Idina-Fan98; Yay! New update! Love your favorite lines.**

**So... Yeah. Favorite lines? Hehe.**

**this chapter is kinda pointless...**

* * *

"You okay?" Fiyero asked quietly.

Elphaba smiled up at him. "Never been better." As they swayed to the soft music, she lay her head on his chest, and Fiyero felt his heart swell with love.

"I love you, my Fae."

"So now I'm your Fae?" She asked teasingly.

He pulled her closer. "Yes."

He felt rather than saw her smile widen. "I like that. And I love you."

There was a flash as someone snapped a picture.

Elphaba groaned. "That, however, is something else entirely."

"Sorry, Fae. You are a princess now."

"Yes, but I'm also a witch."

"Princess Fae, the Good Witch. It certainly has a nice ring to it," Fiyero said approvingly.

She rolled her eyes, but the sarcastic effect was lost as she missed a step in their dance and stumbled. Fiyero caught her and lifter her into his arms.

Elphaba smiled at him. "Put me down, Yero."

Fiyero grinned. "Actually, I rather like this position."

"Yero!"

He carried her off the dance floor and over to their table, setting her down and kissing her sweetly on her curved lips.

"I'll be right back." He winked suavely at her and headed off.

Glinda slid into the chair next to Elphaba's, setting her pink drink on the table. "My best friend's married," she sang. "How does it feel, Elphie?"

Elphaba's smile turned dreamy. "It's wonderful. I feel... Complete. Since my father died, and Nessa... You know, I haven't really had a family. And now I do.

Glinda playfully crossed her arms. "I'm trying to decide whether I should be offended."

Elphaba laughed. "Of _course_ I consider you a sister, Glinny."

"Well, good. We dodged a bullet there."

The girls hugged, and then Fiyero was back with two glasses of champagne. He handed one to Elphaba, then looked from his new wife to Glinda, and back again.

He raised his glass slightly. "To the most beautiful, intelligent, wonderful, and altogether _magical_ woman in Oz."

Elphaba smiled. "And to the kindest, most considerate, and, yes, most _handsome_ man in Oz."

"You forgot 'intelligent'."

"You know I can't vouch for your intelligence, Yero."

Glinda raised her glass as well. "And to the most adorablifying couple in all Oz!" She chirped.

The three glasses clinked together, and each took a sip of their drink. Then Elphaba and Fiyero leaned together for a gentle kiss.

A fourth person flounced over just then, interrupting them.

"Congradulotions!" Cerulia said giddily, flashing a brilliant smile.

Fiyero draped one arm over Elphaba's shoulders, and the dark-haired witch smiled back at the younger girl. "Thanks, Cerulia."

Cerulia sat down across from Elphaba. "So, I've been thinking."

"It's a miracle!" Fiyero interjected, and everyone looked at him. "What?" He shrugged. "That's a very common joke about me, so I don't see why I shouldn't turn it on someone else once in a while."

"We say that because it _is_ a miracle when you think, Yero," Elphaba told him.

Fiyero placed a hand over his heart. "Okay. I'm wounded. And here I was thinking that married people were kind to each other."

Elphaba smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I meant that in the _kindest_ way possible."

"Oh, good."

Elphaba laughed. "Alright. What were you saying Cerulia?"

Cerulia blinked her blue eyes. "Oh. Well, I was thinking that since the Witches were all related to Ozma, we must also be descended from her. That makes me an extension on the Vinkun royal family!"

Elphaba laughed again, but Fiyero and Glinda just looked utterly confused.

"What is she talking about, Elphie?" Glinda asked, and Cerulia looked at Elphaba with wide eyes.

"You didn't tell her?"

The green witch felt her cheeks go warm. "Um. No. It didn't really come up. Glinda; you, Cerulia and I need to have a chat one of these days. Not today though. Cerulia, how long are you planning on staying in the Vinkus?"

"Well, I really was only planning to talk to you at the bridal shower and then leave. I didn't expect you'd invite me to stay." After meeting Cerulia, Elphaba had requested that she stay with them at least until the wedding, so they could work thing out.

Elphaba shrugged. "What did you expect me to do? I mean, you just tell me that my greatest enemy might be alive, that you're one of the six witches of Oz, and that there's likely another wicked witch on the loose, and then you just want to up and leave? Um. I don't think so."

Now both Glinda and Fiyero were staring at her in shock.

"I'm sorry; what?" Glinda demanded.

Elphaba blushed. "Can we talk about this later? Let's dance, Yero."

Fiyero didn't argue. He set his champagne on the table and whirled his wife back onto the dance floor, leaving behind a very confusyfied Glinda and a very surprised Cerulia.

* * *

Later that night, Elphaba sat on the Eastern King-size bed in Fiyero's room. She'd brushed out her long hair, and was now watching Fiyero, who was standing in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. He ran the toothbrush over the front of his top row of teeth, then over the front of his bottom row of teeth, then the back of his bottom row of teeth, and finally the back of his top row of teeth. He cupped some water in his hands, swished it around in his mouth, and spat it back into the sink.

He felt Elphaba's eyes on him, looked up, and smiled. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey."

He crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed. She cocked her head and looked him over.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked.

"Looking at you."

"Well, I'm not arguing my attractiveness, but why?"

"I just... I can't believe this is real."

"Well, believe it. Because its true." He ran a hand through her hair, and she leaned into the touch.

"Just two months ago I thought I'd die before seeing you again."

"I always knew we'd be okay," Fiyero told her.

She gave him a look. "_Really_?"

"Well, I admit there were times I wasn't as sure, but it all worked out in our favor in the end, didn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes. It did." Even though she knew this wasn't the end. She brushed her lips against his, the ghost of a kiss.

They fell back onto the bed.

"I love you, Fae."

"I love you, Yero."

Elphaba drifted off to sleep that night securely wrapped in Fiyero's arms.

**Yay! Fluffy cuteness. a little more of that next chapter... But also some Nessa. **


	7. Newspapers

**Hullo again! **

**Okay guys this is important; DO NOT CONTINUE READING THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED PICTURE FRAME. This includes the epilogue, which sets up this whole story. Picture frame is 36 chapters long, including the epilogue. **

**Thanks to Mad-Idina-Fan98 and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing last chapter!**

**just one more chapter and then we find out who the third wicked witch is. Or, you find out. I already know. Hehehe.**

**favorite lines?**

* * *

Nessarose stared angrily at the picture of Elphaba and Fiyero in the paper that morning. Her sister looked so _happy_. Nessa's jaw twitched. Why did _Elphaba_ get happily ever after? _Nessa_ was supposed to get the happy ending; _she_ _deserved_ it.

In the photograph, Elphaba was looking into Fiyero's eyes with so much _love_... It was _sickening_, really.

They were dancing, Nessa saw. A low, menacing growl escaped her throat.

This was why _she_ was left alone while _Elphaba_- her green _freak_ of a sister- was off with her new _husband_.

Nessa shrieked in frustration. Dumb disability! Well, she wouldn't let her legs slower down any longer.

She wheeled herself to the library, where Madame Morrible had been stockpiling spellbooks. She yanked some off a shelf and began leafing through one, stopping every time she found a possible solution.

"A vey mar kah li cone mah tay ah tay ah..."

She _would_ be happy.

"A tay ah..."

* * *

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up, but panicked when something held her down. She threw a frantic glance over her shoulder, and her racing heart slowed when she saw that it was Fiyero, who was still asleep with both arms holding her close.

She smiled, and it took all her control not to reach over and run a hand through his wheat blond hair. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked so perfect, with the morning light sifting through his hair and casting delicate lavender shadows across his features. She could see he edge of one of his blue diamond tattoos, just under his collar bone. She ran the tip of one finger along the design.

Fiyero's eyes opened halfway, and he reached out to wrap a strand of her long raven hair around his finger.

"Morning, beautiful," he said with a charming smile.

"Hi." She gave him a tiny smile of her own, and he pulled her closer for a kiss.

She sat up groggily, and Fiyero joined her. Elphaba reached over and pulled on her deep violet bathrobe, then climbed out of bed.

She went through her morning routine, stopping to exchange sweet kisses with Fiyero at regular intervals. When both were ready, they headed down to the dining hall for breakfast with Fiyero's family.

Elphaba found the sheer size of the table to be impractical for anything but a party, as Fiyero's family consisted only of himself, his parents, his sister, Salinea, and his brother, Samuel. Of course, Glinda and Cerulia were still in the Vinkus, so they were there too.

Now Elphaba and Fiyero slid into their seats, and Elphaba smiled warmly at Salinea, who was watching her fixedly with wide grey eyes.

King Brighton looked up from the newspaper he was reading, and smiled and nodded, first at his son and then at his new daughter-in-law.

"And how are you two this morning?" Queen Caria asked.

Elphaba smiled at her. "Wonderful, thank you."

"Just great, Mom," Fiyero said, putting an arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

Caria's eyes were soft and warm as she looked at the couple.

Fiyero handed Elphaba a dish of eggs, and she scraped some onto her plate.

Brighton glanced back at the newspaper. "You know, that sister of yours is quite something, Elphaba."

Elphaba choked on her sip of water. "What?"

Fiyero shot his father a look; he knew that Nessarose was a sensitive subject for Elphaba.

Brighton didn't catch the hint though. "Quite a strange girl if you ask me. Apparently she's got some mystery woman staying with her at Colwen Grounds. Several Munchkins have testified that a dark-cloaked figure has been seen on the grounds after dark on many occasions."

Elphaba exchanged a look with Cerulia.

"May I see?" She asked the king, and Brighton nodded and handed her the paper.

Elphaba had been going to read the article, but her gaze caught on the picture of her younger sister. Nessarose was seated in her wheelchair, her red-brown hair pulled into a severe bun on top of her head, her painted ruby lips in a perfectly straight line.

But what caught Elphaba's attention was her hands, folded neatly in her lap, and the perfectly circular birthmark on the left one's back.

It made everything so depressingly and irrevocably final.

**Next chapter you learn something very important to the storyline...**


	8. Explanation

**Uh... Hi again. **

**This is the last chapter to guess who the last wicked witch is! **

**theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611; Elphaba is a good witch because she's awesome and perfect, and Nessa is wicked because she's Nessa. I think that is a sufficient answer to your question! I mean, I didn't even consider that they'd be the same before you said that... This is like when I was at the mall and realized that Boq was non-existent in this story and then had to go explain that. (Later chapter) how about we just assume that they can be different even though they're related?**

**Favorite lines?**

* * *

The next two months were a flurry of politics and parties celebrating the new Crown Princess of the Vinkus. And it was precisely two months, three days, and six hours since Fiyero and Elphaba were married that Elphaba and Cerulia made the mutual decision to explain things to Glinda.

So they gathered, as Elphaba and Cerulia had, in the sitting room, where Cerulia gave Glinda largely the same speech that she had for Elphaba.

When she finished, Glinda was frozen in shock. "Wait," she said. "You're telling me that Morrible is alive-"

"We don't know that for sure," Cerulia interrupted.

Glinda nodded and continued. "And also, there is yet _another_ wicked witch that we know nothing about?"

Cerulia nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"And you," Glinda motioned to Cerulia, "are also a witch."

"I'm a _good_ witch," Cerulia pointed out.

"And yet, you are still a witch."

"True."

Glinda took a breath. "Okay, I think I got it. Um, is it weird that that even with Morrible possibly being alive, the thing that bothers me most about this is the idea of a _third_ wicked witch?"

Elphaba shrugged. "No, it's what's getting to me, too. At least with Morrible we know what we're dealing with."

"Everyone grab your raincoats and prepare for a blizzard with a side of hurricane," Cerulia deadpanned.

"Or possibly a drought," Elphaba supplied.

"Funny, I thought fish needed water to live"

Glinda giggled at that, and Cerulia immediately sobered.

"Okay. We pretty much _know_ Morrible's alive."

Glinda frowned. "We do?"

"Yes. I mean think about it. Wicked witches are stronger together. Nessarose has a mysterious guest. It's not _that_ hard to connect the dots."

"Well, if the wicked witches are truly stronger together, will the last one go to Munchkinland too?" Elphaba queried.

"I guess that would depend on who she is."

* * *

Nessarose threw the spellbook onto the ground in frustration. She'd tried over 100 spells in the past months, and nothing was working. We may as well have been teaching bricks to fly.

"Well, Lady Governor," said Madame Morrible's smirking voice, "are we getting angry?"

Nessa huffed in annoyance. "Yes. Actually, I am."

The fish woman came and sat on the couch beside Nessa's chair. "Well, what's the problem?"

"I can't walk," the girl said simply.

"Is _that_ all," Morrible scoffed. "Well, dearie, what have you tried?"

Nessa motioned to the pile of spellbooks she'd already gone through.

Morrible's eyes flashed. "I think you're searching for the wrong type of spell."

"What do you mean? What should I be looking for?" Nessa asked eagerly.

Morrible smiled evilly. "Would you believe... A counter-spell?"

**Hehehe. The next chapter should be up today.**


	9. Wicked Witch

**Okay, this is gonna be a pretty long A/N (NO NO. DON'T GO AWAY; it's important) **

**first of all; this chapter is VERY VERY VERY important to the story line. The third wicked witch is revealed. **

**Second; I would like to keep the swearing in the reviews to a minimum. There's really no need for that, even though you probably will be angry after this chapter.**

**And third; I HIGHLY suggest you go back and read chapter three again before this chapter. Don't question, just do it. Oh wait, I'll just paste the part you should read again here:**

**_'"I read books about magic and the legends surrounding it. The library near the canals was very old, and they only got new shipments of books a few times a year, and so they held onto the the older copies as well as the newer ones. Seven years ago, the Wizard reissued the volume of legends that was my main source of information."_**

**_Cerulia fixed Elphaba with her ice blue eyes. "In the newer version, the first Queen Ozma had four advisors; the Witches of the North, South, East, and West. Two of the witches were loyal to Ozma; the other two worked against her. The Good Witches, and the Wicked Witches. They were the great magical powers in Oz. Theirs magic, both light and dark, kept Oz's supernatural balance in check. Had there been more dark magic than light, or vice versa, Oz would have been plunged into an age of terror and darkness."_**

**_Elphaba nodded. "Yes, I know the stories."_**

**_"The original text, however, is over 1,000 years old. Most copied have been destroyed, but the one I worked with was largely intact. It tells a slightly different story than the one most of Oz is familiar with."_**

**_Elphaba cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Different how?"_**

**_Cerulia nodded. "In the original story, the witches were Ozma's sisters as well as advisors. They were identifiable by a perfectly circular birthmark on the back of their hand. The wicked witches bore it on their left hand, the good on their right." She motioned to Elphaba's right hand, where there was indeed a small, perfectly round birthmark._**

**_Elphaba looked back at the younger girl, intrigued. "We're there many other differences?"_**

**_Cerulia nodded again, slowly. "Yes. Originally, there were six witches." The girl held out her right hand, which bore a mark identical to Elphaba's._**

**_"Six witches?" Elphaba repeated._**

**_"Yes. And the original story goes into much more detail about the delicate balance of the magic in Oz, and what would happen should it become unbalanced, which would happen if one of the witches died. Oz would, very simply, be destroyed, if a solution could not be found."_**

**_Elphaba held up a hand. "Wait. If we're assuming that there are six witches- three good and three wicked- and that the magical balance of Oz will be disrupted if one dies, then why didn't anything happen when Fiyero killed Morrible?"_**

**_Cerulia shrugged. "It is possible that Morrible isn't one of the witches. She could simply be a powerful enchantress or sorceress, however I believe strongly that she is indeed a witch. Then there is the possibility that Morrible is powerful enough that the spells she cast when she was alive remained active after her death."_**

**_Elphaba remembered the feeling of Morrible's spell on her dissolving as she died. She shook her head. "No, she isn't that powerful."_**

**_"Alright. Then perhaps she was caught on her way to the Otherworld. It is possible to be in a sort of limbo between the two worlds."_**

**_"But she couldn't hold out there indefinitely, could she?" Elphaba queried._**

**_"No. She'd either pass to the Otherworld, eventually, or someone would have to resurrect her."_**

**_Elphaba's pondering mind snapped to attention. "Is that possible?"_**

**_"Only of she hadn't yet crossed the third bridge of the Otherworld."'_**

**Kay? Got that? Good. Now for the chapter.**

* * *

_Frex held the baby Nessarose in his arms. He looked to the midwife. "Will she..." he trailed off._

_The antelope midwife looked at the baby. "Her legs are only a little tangled. If she wears a brace for a few years, she should be able to walk, if with a slight limp."_

_"And Melena?"_

_"I'm sorry, Governor. There is nothing I can do for your wife."_

_Melena heard all of this. She knew she was dying. And she'd been brought down by a _baby_ for Oz sakes._

_Well, she wouldn't go down easily._

* * *

Nessarose smiled down at the spell in her hands. This was it. Soon she'd be able to walk, and dance, and find happily-ever-after.

"Mae ven ah tae ehn vahn..."

* * *

_"Eam nev ha ate nhe nhav..." _

_A baby's cry filled the room._

_Melena didn't have time to relish the sensation of dark magic flowing through her veins before a wave of pain gripped her, and she screamed as well, drowning out Nessa's cries. _

_Then Frex was there, holding her hand and whispering soothing words in her ear._

_She tried to ignore him, and focused all her energy on keeping her magic pulsing._

_Melena took one last deep breath, and the life ebbed from her body._

_At least if she was going down, her daughter- who'd cost her her life- was too._

_And Melena Thropp died, a wicked smile frozen eternally on her blood-red lips._

_Frex leaned over and kissed her left hand, right on the circular birthmark in its center._

Elphaba jerked awake, breathing hard after the vivid dream. Or vision, she realized.

Her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest, and she sat bolt upright.

"Fae?" Fiyero murmured groggily. "Ya'alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Ya'sure?"

"Hush. Go back to sleep, Yero."

"Wha'appened?"

"Nothing. It's okay." _I only just found out my mother was evil. No worries._

"Mmkay."

* * *

"... noak ahn ken meh tah," Nessarose finished the spell.

A feeling not unlike being stuck with a thousand needles filled her feet. Nessa hissed slightly, but then the needles went away and her feet just felt warm. The feeling spread up her ankles, into her calves, through her knees, and up into the rest of her legs. The warmth got hotter, then, and Nessa felt like she was burning up.

She screamed, willing it to stop, but the heat only intensified. It kept getting worse until she nearly passed out.

Then it stopped abruptly, leaving echoes of pain behind. Nessa had to wonder of it had been worth it. None of the other spells had hurt. But, then, none of the other spells had worked either.

Then, Nessarose Alice Thropp, the crippled daughter of Frexspar and Melena, took a deep breath, and stood.

**So... Thoughts? Favorite lines? Hehe.**


	10. Trust Me

**Hullo my faithful followers! I understand that the last chapter left some of you quite upset. This will fix nothing. It will make it worse, actually.**

**EmeraldElphaba; the vision had nothing to do with Morrible. She came back to life because Nessa cast a spell on he. To resurrect her and that was possible because she hadn't yet crossed the third bridge of the other world. Now I'm curious though, what did you think was happening? It will spoil nothing, I promise. **

**And yeah. We dont like Nessa. I finished this whole story (just have to post it) and my first readers say that it's their favorite of all my stories so far, so I'm excited to see what you guys think! But don't worry... There are ways to dispose of Nessa (and... Others) that don't involve killing them off...**

**okay, umm... Favorite lines? Thoughts? Anything?**

* * *

I can stand, Nessarose thought. That one sentence filled her mind. She lifted one leg and took a tiny step. She staggered and almost fell, but caught herself on the edge of the table, which was still covered in piles of spellbooks.

Well, she couldn't walk just yet, but she'd practice.

"Just because you can walk now doesn't mean you can get out of our arrangements, you know," Morrible said, interrupting the girl's thoughts.

Nessa's face hardened. "Nor would I want to. My sister deserves to die for what she did to me."

Morrible smirked. "That she does, Lady Governor. That she does."

Both witches felt the shift as the last of Melena's magic died with her spell.

Morrible's smirk turned into a wicked smile. "Perfect."

* * *

Elphaba couldn't fall back asleep after her vision. How could her mother be a wicked witch?

She threw back the coverlet on the bed and crossed the room, sitting on the window ledge. She pulled her legs up under herself, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her forehead on her knees.

How? It just didn't seem possible? Her mother had been the one person who might have cared about her. How could the woman whose picture she'd held close every night since her death be grouped in with Madame Morrible and Nessa?

Though it did explain Nessa's powers.

Some part of her knew that she should tell Glinda and Cerulia what she'd learned. But another- larger- part of her just wanted to find a hole and go hide.

She'd never felt anything like it before, and it terrified her.

Elphaba felt a jolt in her very soul, and for a few seconds she physically couldn't breathe. The seconds stretched longer, and when she was finally able to, she drew in multiple deep breaths in quick succession.

Even then, though, a small part of her felt uneasy.

And then she knew, even if she didn't know how she knew, exactly; Nessa.

"Fae?"

Elphaba jumped at Fiyero's voice right behind her, but didn't move from her position.

"What are you doing beautiful?" He sat down next to her on the window ledge.

She let out a shaky breath, but didn't respond.

"Fae? Hey, Elphaba?" He tilted her chin up to look her n the eye. "You're scaring me. Are you okay?"

_Was_ she okay? She couldn't tell.

But she nodded.

"Fae, will you talk to me? I promise I'll help in any way I can. For better or worse, remember?"

She nodded again and leaned against him. "Yes. But..."

Now he was really concerned. "But what Fae?"

"But we've had so _much_ of the _worse_, Yero. Why can't we go for two days without almost dying?"

Fiyero wrapped his wife tightly in his arms, and she felt at least a little safer. "Dd someone hurt you, Fae?"

"No. Yes. I- I had a vision."

"What of, princess?"

"My- my mother," Elphaba whispered. "Of the day she died."

"Oh, Fae. I understand. My uncle died when I was ten. He'd been like a father to me while mine was away at war. But Fae, do you know how proud she'd be of you? Of the good, kind, wonderful girl you are?"

Elphaba shook her head. Were her mother alive, she'd be just like Morrible. In fact, her whole family was pretty much horrible. Frex was evil- or maybe insane. And Nessa...

"Fiyero?" Elphaba said timidly. "Do you think Nessa ever... Loved me?"

"It's pretty difficult not to love you, Fae."

"Well, the rest of Oz pulled it off for two years. Let's face it, Yero; you're crazy."

He smiled his signature smile. "crazy for you."

She swatted his arm. "Oz, I love your awful cheesiness."

"Hey, it's what I do."

Her smile fell from her lips. "But Yero, Nessa...?"

Fiyero sighed. "Yes Elphaba. I think she loved you."

Elphaba looked out the window, where the moon was resting peacefully on a blue velvet sky. "I know she's... Different now. But I can't help seeing my baby sister when I look at her. I don't think she'll ever be a wicked witch to me."

She shivered at the cold, hollow cavern that had appeared in her gut.

The sky had started to turn lighter, even though it was only two a.m. The sun was rising up in the sky, but it wasn't a natural sunrise. It was blindingly white and surreal, and the flame that was the sun's rays fanned out throughout the sky.

The sun and the moon gravitated toward each other, and soon the fire was licking the lunar surface. And then the moon was a mini sun, ablaze with fire.

"What is this, a light show?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "No. It's Nessa."

"What?"

"Nessa did this. I have a feeling."

"Why do your feelings despise me?"

"Don't be silly, Yero. My feelings _love_ you." She kissed him lightly on the nose.

"And yet they keep interfering with my happiness," Fiyero grumbled.

Elphaba gave him a look. "You're a prince. Shouldn't your happiness come from tight white pants and freshly baked pancakes?"

"And you."

She smiled. "Sure."

"Don't get me wrong; pancakes do make me happy. But you need to be alive to eat them, and I can't live without you."

The smile turned into a smirk. "Right." She threw a glance at the supernatural phenomenon in the sky. "I have to go, Yero. Tell Glinda and Cerulia that I've gone to Munchkinland."

"But Elphaba-"

"You can't stop me, Dr. Tiggular."

He sighed. "No. But I'm going with you."

Elphaba shook her head. "No you're not. Not unless you have hidden magical abilities that render you capable enough to take on two wicked witches single-handedly."

"Fae-"

"No Yero, please. I know what you're going to say; you've said it all before. But I can't live without _you_, either. You have to understand that. I'm a powerful witch; I can take care of myself. You just have to trust me." She looked up at him with large brown eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

**So... Yeah. Anyone who reviews this gets virtual brownies! (Cuz I like brownies better than cookies...)**


	11. Sisters

**Hihi guys!**

**Mad-Idina-Fan98; Yes. Nessa doesn't deserve for that spell to work, unfortunately it did because it is necessary for the plotline.**

**EmeraldElphaba; yes. Balance is now disrupted. That's explained meow next chapter, but it essentially means... Well, you can figure out what that means. I like your idea! And had I not already finished this story... I'd be asking you if I could borrow it and put it in... **

**TheHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611; brownie! Here you go *hands over brownie platter***

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies; yeah. I know that idea was super random but when I thought of it I thought my brain had exploded and had to use it, hehe**

**Okay; next chapter. This is some not so fluffy sister quality time.**

**favorite lines? Other thought? Don't be shy, my friends. Today's reward is Red Velvet Cake! (if you review) **

**also, I'm starting another story (don't look at me like that its only two at a time) that is super AU, and I only have ch 1 up so far, but 2 should be up today.**

**Disclaimer; when did I ever say wicked was mine? Never. If I did it would be a lie.**

* * *

The sudden dissipation of magic left Nessarose breathless and dizzy.

"What- what was that?" She gasped.

Morrible drew in deep breaths. "The last of your mother's magic was tied to that spell."

"My mother?"

The fish woman nodded, a small, evil smile forming on her face. "Yes. She was just as deliciously wicked as you are."

"She was a witch?"

"How else would you have gotten your powers?"

"And... And she did this to me? To her own daughter?"

"It's really not that difficult to understand, dearie. After all, you're the one plotting to kill your sister. And now you can; with both Elphaba and your mother gone, the magic of Oz will be balanced again." Morrible's gaze darkened. "Unless, of course, you've changed your mind."

"No," Nessa said quickly. "I haven't."

Morrible nodded shortly. "Good." Then the older woman turned and left.

Nessarose sighed and cracked open a spellbook, as had become habit. Oz, she was turning into Elphaba.

"Well, it seems you _have_ become the wicked witch everyone says you are," said a tired voice behind her. "

Nessarose turned and saw her sister standing there, in all her green glory. She shrieked in surprise.

"How did you get in here? I thought I told Rea no visitors."

Elphaba snorted. "Please. I lived here with Father for 19 years; I have sneaking in and out down to a science."

Nessa huffed indignantly. "And what of my magical barriers?"

"Please, Nessa. I'm not going to sugar-coat it. You know I can counter any spell you cast."

"Is that a challenge?"

Elphaba arched an elegant eyebrow. "Would you like it to be? You would _like_ the chance to kill me, yes?" She shook her head. "Oh, Nessa. What did I ever do to you to make you so bitter?"

Nessa stuck her chin in the air and sniffed delicately. "You left me, Elphaba. You left me here alone while you were off in the City. You didn't come back when you became the witch, and you didn't come to make sure I was okay when Father died, even though it was _your_ fault. You killed Mother and Father and left me crippled."

"That was Mother's doing, not mine," Elphaba argued shortly.

Nessa pouted. "Alright, I'll give you that. But think about what you've done. Think of how many people died because you wouldn't work with the wizard. Of how many more people could die. And then you just ran off to the Vinkus with Fiyero; you never visited me or anything!"

"You didn't respond when I wrote to you. I _tried_ to set things right, Nessa, I did."

"You think a _letter_ is enough to make me feel loved?" Nessarose sneered. "I was here all alone, and you just sent me a _letter_."

"What about Boq? You weren't alone. What happened to him?" Elphaba demanded.

"He said he didn't love me. I threw him in prison."

Elphaba gaped at her sister. "On what grounds?"

"I'm the Eminent Thropp. I don't need grounds. Before you married Fiyero, I could have demanded you come here, but I didn't think of it."

"You'd have forced me to come here?"

"Of course. And I should have. You got off too easy. You deserve to _die_."

Elphaba didn't realize she had struck her sister until she heard the sound of flesh on flesh and felt the stinging in her palm. Nessa's cheek was bright red.

But Elphaba didn't feel bad at all, and that scared her.

Nessarose stood, and after helping her sister in and out of her wheelchair for so many years, Elphaba was unnerved by that.

The younger sister was actually a tiny bit taller than Elphaba, and she leveled her flaming eyes.

"I wish you'd go join Mother and Father in the grave."

"You are a wicked, _wicked_ girl, Nessa. I'm sorry I can't help you, but I think even you can agree that you're beyond being helped." Elphaba turned from her sister and left Colwen Grounds for the first time in three years.

**So yeah. Does anyone else feel just a tiny bit bad for Nessa that she just found out her own mother purposefully crippled her? Nah, she deserves it actually.**


	12. Back to the Vinkus

**Hello again, loyal subjects of fanfiction-topia! Tis I, with yet another chapter... Yeah. **

**thank you to my reviewers last chapter... **

**Disclaimer; Not mine. It is no more mine than Narnia or Earth is (which is not at all)**

* * *

Elphaba landed her broom in the western gardens. She hadn't been able to tell from Munchkinland, but the moon was slowly burning from the sun's fire, and was now black in some areas.

"Elphie!" Glinda shrieked as she ran out of the palace, Fiyero and Cerulia on her heels. "Elphie, I'm so glad you're okay! FiFi said you'd gone to Munchkinland, and then I couldn't _breathe_, Elphie! I nearly passed out! And then the strangest things started happening to the sky, and you're Oz-knows-where, and I was just so confusufied, and- and..." The blonde sniffed and flung herself into Elphaba's arms.

The green girl hugged her back. "It's alright, my sweet."

Fiyero came over and kissed the top of her soft, dark head. "I'm glad you're okay too, princess."

"Why does everyone doubt my ability to stay alive longer than two minutes without supervision?"

"Maybe because you tend to get yourself into life-threatening situations every two minutes." Glinda had stopped crying and now crossed her arms angrily over her chest. "Elphie, _tell_ me the next time you go traipsing off to visit your evil sister."

Now it was Elphaba's turn to burst into tears.

"Elphie? Is Nessa okay?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Fae?" Fiyero said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know where to start," Elphaba murmured.

Cerulia stepped forward. "Why don't we come inside, and then you can start at the beginning?"

Elphaba nodded tearily, and the group headed indoors. Fiyero led them to the parlor, where he held Elphaba close as they sat on an over-stuffed love seat.

"Now, Elphie. What's going on?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba told them quickly about the vision, trying to speak passively about it, then about what she'd overheard Nessa and Morrible saying- at that Fiyero tensed and put his arms protectively around her- and finally about the unbalanced magic in Oz because of Nessa's removal of Melena's spell.

The green girl now looked up at her audience. Glinda's eyes were wide and blue and swimming with tears. Fiyero looked shaken and startled and frankly just plain furious. And Cerulia- Cerulia was very pale and there was a sheen of perspiration on her forehead. Her ice blue eyes were huge and terrified, and Elphaba was suddenly reminded that she was only 16, and had- like Elphaba herself- been forced to grow up much too soon.

"I'm sorry, Fae," Fiyero whispered.

"Don't be, I can't stand people feeling sorry for me." She lay her head on his shoulder, and Fiyero slid one arm around her waist as he kissed her.

"Elphie?" Glinda said softly.

Elphaba turned to face her blond friend. "Yes?"

"To- to fix the magical balance thingy... Does one of us... Have to die?"

Elphaba hesitated, then nodded.

**Oh dearies, what a mess. And Elphaba just bursting into tears like that... Not normal. What could have happened on the return trip from Munchkinland to make her so sad? I don't know. Do you?**

** The reward for reviewing is virtual apple pie! **


	13. One Must Go

**Hullo, my friends. The next update is here! **

**Mad-Idina-Fan98; Melena can't come back to life cuz she's already passed the third bridge of the Otherworld. Sorry! and I apologize that the virtual bribery was unacceptable.**

**heres the next chapter.**

**Trivia; true or false: I own wicked. FALSE. **

**Real Trivia; What's going on here... Read on!**

* * *

Cerulia stood very suddenly. "I don't feel very well. I'm going to go lay down." She hurried out of the room, leaving Elphaba Glinda and Fiyero to sort this out.

Elphaba stifled a yawn. After leaving at two a.m. for Munchkinland and flying nearly all day, she was exhausted.

She stood as well. "I'm going to get some coffee. Does anyone else want some?"

Fiyero jumped up. "No, Fae. I'll get it. You relax."

"You don't have to-" but the Vinkus boy was already out of the room.

Glinda smiled. "He's so perfect."

Elphaba nodded. "Infuriatingly so." Then she looked Glinda dead in the eye. "I was actually hoping he'd do that. I need to talk to you alone."

Glinda nodded. "Alright."

Elphaba gripped the blonde's hand tightly in her own. "Glin, it has to be me."

Glinda cocked her head. "What?"

"I have to be the one to... Die."

Her blue eyes widened. "What? Elphie, _no_! Elphie. Fiyero's not kidding when he says he can't live without you. I _saw_ his face when he heard what happened at the wizard's palace three years ago, and I _heard_ what he said after you were arrested. It'd _destroy_ him. Not to mention what it'd do to the rest of the Vinkus. And to me."

Elphaba's eyes flashed. "_Look_ at yourself, Glinda. You're _Glinda the Good_. Oz needs you; everyone's looking to you as their leader. And Cerulia- Cerulia's just a _child_. She's _sixteen_. She can't die yet."

"But Fiyero-"

"Fiyero's mature, Glinda. He can handle this."

Glinda sniffed. "Elphie, please. I know you love him, but he's not mature."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fine. But he's rational."

Glinda just gave her a look until she threw her hands into the air.

"Look Glinda, you don't understand. It has to be me."

"Why?" The blonde asked, sounding like a child.

"Because I can't lose you, and Oz can't lose you, and Cerulia's family can't lose her."

"But Fiyero can't lose you, and neither can Salinea or their parents or Samuel. And even if she doesn't know it, _Nessa_ can't either." Glinda straightened. "And as the new sovereign of Oz, I _forbid_ you from dying."

"You can't forbid me from dying Glinda. That's absurd."

Glinda's brow furrowed. "Well, then, I forbid you to leave the Vinkus."

Elphaba's gaze darkened. "You _forbid_ me?"

"Yes."

"You can't _forbid_ me."

"Yes, I can."

"When did you pass that law?"

"Um. Well. I- I," Glinda stuttered. People rarely questioned her authority. "I- I'm Glinda the _Good_. And for your own safety, I'm placing you under house arrest."

Elphaba's jaw dropped. "On what grounds?"

"I'm Glinda the Good. I don't need _grounds_." _I'm the Eminent Thropp. I don't need grounds_, Nessa's voice echoed in her head.

"I haven't done anything to warrant this," Elphaba said indignantly.

"Well, I'm not going to let you _die_!" Glinda crossed her arms. "And I will _lock_ you in your room and post _Fiyero_ outside the door, because _he_ will agree with me on this."

"I'll agree with you in what?" Fiyero asked as he came back into the room. He handed Elphaba her coffee, and Glinda a peppermint tea (which he'd learned was her favorite during their time in the Emerald City) and took took a coffee himself.

Fiyero sat back down next to his wife, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Elphaba took a sip of her coffee. It was dark and bitter, the way she usually liked it. She swished it around in her mouth.

"Yero?" She said, and Fiyero looked to her. "Do we have any sugar?"

Fiyero just stared at her for a second. "Uh, yeah. Sure, Fae." He handed her the silver dish of sugar.

Elphaba put a spoonful in her coffee, then, after some consideration, added three more.

Fiyero continued staring at her for a moment and then turned back to Glinda. "Did I miss something?"

The blonde looked to Elphaba, who refused to meet her gaze.

"No," Glinda said quietly.

Elphaba stood up very suddenly. "I have to go." She started toward the door, but stopped when her head started reeling.

"Are you okay, Fae?" Fiyero asked.

She nodded. "Just a bit dizzy."

The Vinkun boy frowned. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"_No_."

"Elphie," Glinda started.

"Just stop, Glinda. I can take care of myself." Elphaba turned and left.

Fiyero looked to Glinda. "You think seeing Nessa again drove her insane?"

Glinda shook her head sadly and opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a hollow-sounding thud outside the door.

Fiyero jumped up and ran from the parlor, Glinda behind him. The blonde stopped cold when she saw the source of the noise.

Elphaba was lying face-down on the ground.

**Hehe. Sorry guys. It had to be done. Favorite lines? I know mine...**


	14. Doctor's Orders

**Hihi hullo again my friends. I don't really have much to say today, except... This chapter is dedicated to ExoticPeachBlossom, my 50th reviewer. *virtual huggles* **

**And just FYI, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, I reattempted the "boring challenge" It's called "61 Shades of Pink". It took me like forty minutes... Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked is totally mine. In an alternate universe where things that are not mine actually are mine. (In case someone's trying to sue me, that means that wicked IS NOT mine)**

* * *

Elphaba's eyes opened to see Fiyero anxiously pacing in front of the bed.

"Yero?"

He turned and was at her side in an instant. "Fae, are you alright?"

She nodded. "What happened to me?"

"I don't know, the doctor took a blood sample and said he'd be back soon. That was about three hours ago."

Elphaba nodded. "It was probably just fatigue and stress. There's a lot going on right now."

Fiyero frowned. "I'm not sure that warrants you fainting in the hall."

"It's possible."

"Oh, and I bet you saw it in one of those fancy things with words in it."

"You mean a _book_, Yero?"

"Uhh... Yeah."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'd better go tell everyone you're awake," Fiyero said.

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow. "_Everyone_? Everyone as in who?"

"Glinda, Cerulia, my parents, Sam, Salinea, and Aunt Alli." He held up one finger for each person.

Elphaba groaned. She wasn't really a people person. "Okay. Go tell them."

Fiyero kissed her gently before exiting the room. As soon as he was gone, Elphaba threw back the sheets and jumped out of bed. She strode over to the closet and pulled out her spare broom. She ran a jade finger over the wooden handle, calling life into it. It shivered as it remembered exactly _what_ it was and _why_ she needed it. She threw on a dark cloak and was about to jump out the open window when she heard a shriek.

"Elphie Melena Thropp, you get back into bed _this instant_!" A red faced Glinda demanded.

Elphaba smiled at her. "I have to go, Glinda. Tell Fiyero I love him."

"See this is why we don't leave you alone for too long; you should be resting! We don't know what's wrong with you, and you could have died, for all we know!"

"Well, if that's the case, maybe you should have just _let_ me die. It'd be easier for all of us that way," the witch said bitterly.

Glinda stomped her foot. "_Don't_ talk that way! I order you back in bed _right now!" _

Elphaba smirked. "Try to make me." She turned back to the window. "Goodbye, Glinda."

"Elphie!" But Elphaba was already gone.

Now, by this time, Glinda's shrieks had caught the attention of everyone who'd been waiting for news of the green girl, and they were knocking sharply on the door.

"Glinda? Are you two okay in there?" Fiyero called, and he sounded shockingly _happy_.

When Glinda didn't respond, Queen Caria went to the door. "Glinda, sweetie? Can we come in?"

Glinda numbly pulled the door open, and Fiyero burst in, a huge smile on his face. It faded, however, when he noticed Elphaba's absence.

"Where's Princess Elphaba?" Asked a small man in a black suit; the doctor.

Glinda's lip trembled, and she burst into tears. "She's gone!" She wailed. "She's gone back to Munchkinland!"

The doctor frowned. "She really shouldn't be traveling, in her condition."

Glinda, tears still pouring down her cheeks, ran over to him. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

The little man gave her a look. "Nothing's wrong with her, per se, my lady Glinda. She's pregnant."

This made Glinda cry harder, which the doctor didn't understand.

Fiyero was now pacing the room.

"A word, prince Fiyero?" The doctor said, motioning him out of the room.

Fiyero followed him out of the bedroom. "Yes, doctor?"

"I just need to ask you a few questions sir."

"Now is really not a good time. I'm going after my wife."

"But your highness, I need to know whether she's been eating normally, whether she's had any other fainting spells-"

"Doctor, I appreciate our concern and will answer your questions just as soon and she has returned safely." He nodded curtly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to speak with Glinda about how to proceed."

Fiyero turned and opened the door. "Glinda-" he started, but broke off.

Glinda was no more present than Elphaba was.

**_Sorry. This is definitely not my best piece of writing. It's kinda choppy, but the next one is a BIG plot point, and I might post again today. hopefully that makes up for this..._**


	15. One Must Go II

**HihiHullo, this chappie is really dramatic.**

**im going to say what I said before you found out Melena was wicked; no swearing at me please!**

**also, FYI, Elphie doesn't know that she's pregnant yet. **

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers. We have 7 chapters left! Then I'll get back to From Above, but it will not be updated until this is done.**

**wicked isn't mine!**

* * *

Elphaba landed her broom in the garden at Colwen Grounds that had once been dedicated to raising flowers and fruit, but was now overgrown and neglected, as Nessarose had not cared much for plants to begin with, and was not about to tend them, or even order someone else to.

"Nessa!" Elphaba barked, "I'm here." Her response was silence. "Morrible! Show yourself you creepy fish!"

A resounding cackle met her ears, and Morrible stepped into the light. Her appearance was shocking; her face was so pale it was nearly transparent, with throbbing blue and red veins very near the surface. Her nose and mouth were hardly visible beneath layers of new, deep wrinkles, and her eyes were two cold jewels, sunken deep into her skull.

"Well, welcome to Colwen Grounds, dearie," Morrible said, baring yellow teeth.

Elphaba set her jaw. "Dispense with the pleasantries, Morrible. We both know why I'm here. Let's just get on with it."

Morrible shrugged. "Suit yourself." A silver blade appeared in her hand. Elphaba swallowed. She remembered holding that knife herself, only months ago. She remembered how it felt to hold a real, tangible weapon in the heat of a fight. She remembered Jerimaine taking it from her at her arrest, and seeing Fiyero hold it after killing Morrible.

"It seems only right that you die by the blade that killed _me_," Morrible told her.

Elphaba took a deep breath. "Right. Get over with, then."

A fiery ray dancing on the still-burning moon caught the shiny silver weapon in its light, revealing the blue liquid dripping from the tip. Poison.

Morrible raised the blade, a wicked gleam in her eye. Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut.

"Elphie!" There was an audible _pop_ as Glinda's bubble hit the ground, and she ran toward her friend.

The fish woman began saying a spell, but stumbled over the words when Glinda launched herself into the air, feet out in front of her, and with a powerful sidekick to Morrible's chest, knocked her- arms flailing in the air- onto the ground, unconscious.

Elphaba's jaw dropped. "Where in Oz did you learn that?"

Glinda shrugged, beaming. "Jerimaine suggested I learn to defend myself. I guess it paid off."

"Indeed it did."

The blonde blushed and looked down, then let out a small yelp of horror. "Elphie, did she hurt you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

Glinda's brow furrowed in confusion. "Then what...?"

Elphaba looked down as well, and was shocked to see rivers of blood running through the grass. She looked up at Glinda, who was staring back with unfocused eyes.

"Elphie? Do you see the sparkleadoodles too?"

Elphaba looked at her best friend, concerned. "Are you alright, Glinny?"

"Ooh, Elphie. I feel _so_ sleepy. Oh! The sparkleadoodles are _so_ pretty!" Glinda twirled around , and her skirts billowed out, revealing a long gash on her thin ankle, oozing bluish white puss and blood.

"_Glinda_! Glinda you're _bleeding_!" Elphaba gasped, wrapping her arms around her giddy friend, who promptly went limp. Elphaba lay her on the ground, tears pricking her eyes.

"Ooh, _Elphie_! The sparkleadoodles are waving hello. Hello, sparkleadoodles! Say hello, Elphie!" Glinda waved a hand in the air.

"Glinda," Elphaba snapped. "I need you to take deep breaths. I need to to come back to me."

Glinda looked to her. "Oh, hello, Elphie." She lay a hand in her belly. "Hello, baby."

Tears fell onto Elphaba's green cheeks. "Glinda-Glin-Glinny- _please_!"

Glinda gasped suddenly, and something flickered in her doe-like eyes. "Elphie, it _hurts_! My ankle hurts _so_ much! Make it stop! Make it _stop_, Elphie!"

Elphaba quickly chanted the only healing spell she knew, but it wasn't a very powerful one, and it did nothing for the blond girl.

Glinda's breaths became ragged and uneven.

"Glinda! Glinny, please." Elphaba bowed her raven head. "Glinda, don't die on me. I can't lose you." She moved one arm under Glinda's shoulders, the other under her knees, and pulled her into her lap.

Glinda stared into Elphaba's teary brown eyes with her innocent blue ones. She reached up to touch Elphaba's raven hair, and the green girl caught the hand and held it to her cheek. Glinda smiled and closed her eyes.

"No. Glinda, hold on. Pease, Glinda. You're Glinda the _Good_. Oz needs you. _I_ need you. Please." The hand that Elphaba still held in her own went cold.

"Glinda," Elphaba whispered, and she held the blonde's limp body close to her own as the flaming moon sensed the change, and dimmed. The flames fell from the sky, onto the rich land, but were almost immediately drenched by the rain.

Elphaba didn't seem to notice when Fiyero and Cerulia rode into the clearing on horses (enchanted; by Cerulia, most likely).

Fiyero literally jumped off his steed and ran to her. "Fae!" He shouted, and dropped to his knees in front of her. "Fae, are you alright?"

Elphaba didn't- couldn't- respond. She couldn't tell him she was okay, because she wasn't. Couldn't tell him she was fine. And that was what he wanted to hear. She just stared numbly at Glinda's pale face.

Fiyero watched her. She didn't even glance at him.

"Fae, princess, this isn't good for you. Let me." He started to take Glinda from her, and she let out a tiny sob. His heart broke. He looked down at the body he was now holding, and felt tears well in his eyes as well. He thought of all the time he'd spent in the Emerald City with her, all the times they'd sat and cried about Elphaba. She was Glinda the Good. Sweet, lovely, caring, wonderful Glinda the Good.

And she was dead.

But he had to be the strong one. For Elphaba.

"Come here Fae." He put his arms around her, and she leaned into him, and cried.

**Okay, so the end with Fiyero was a reference to "Strong" from picture frame. The whole knife thing probably didn't make sense if you didn't read that, either. (And I specifically told you to read picture frame first)**


	16. After Night Comes Mourning

**Hi again...**

**okay guys. I get that last chapter was shocking. To say the least. And I'm sorry to say that Glinda really did die. There will be no more resurrecting, and that is that. I have it all written. But I can assure thou that there will be more fluff before the end, and that my judgmental pre-readers were quite satisfied with the ending.**

**wicked isn't mine. Sorry.**

* * *

"Fae?" Fiyero called, banging on the door. Elphaba had locked herself in her old rooms immediately after returning to the Vinkus. That had been last night. It was now noon, and Fiyero had yet to coax her out.

"Fae, honey, you need to eat something. This isn't good for you." When there was still no response, he added, "it's not good for the baby, either."

The door slowly opened, and Fiyero smiled brightly. The grin was wiped right off his face, however, when he saw her. She was very pale, with dark circles under her eyes, which were red from crying.

Fiyero instantly set the tray of food he'd brought her on the side table inside the door. He cupped her face in his hands and brushed her tears away. "Come on, beautiful."

More tears quickly slid down her cheeks. "No. No, _Glinda's_ beautiful, not me."

Fiyero didn't know what to say to that, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

The next few days passed very slowly. The whole of Oz mourned their beloved Glinda the Good, and her funeral was in the Emerald City. Fiyero spent the whole ceremony ready to hold Elphaba back should she try to attack someone.

But she didn't. She stared straight ahead at the dark wood casket with a vacant, haunted look in her eyes, and her hands clenched in tight fists.

Afterward, Fiyero was unable to get her to speak a single word to him, and when they returned to the Vinkus she again locked herself in her old rooms for a few hours.

She did attend formal meals with the castle's residents, which now consisted only of the queen, Salinea, Samuel, and Fiyero, as Cerulia had remained in the City as the Glikkus's representative in the meetings regarding the new governmental situation, as had King Brighton for the Vinkus.

Elphaba say down to dinner about two weeks after Glinda's death. She didn't make eye contact with anyone, just bowed her head and looked at her green hands folded neatly in her lap.

Caria exchanged a look with her son, then turned to Elphaba. "Elphaba, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Elphaba said blandly, not looking up.

"And how's the baby?"

"Fine."

"Are you having morning sickness? I had it terribly with Fiyero, but not so bad with Sam and Sal."

Elphaba's head shot up, and she stood. "I'm not feeling well," she said quietly, and walked quickly out of the dining hall.

Fiyero stood too. "I'd better talk to her," he said, concern lacing his voice. He walked after her.

She didn't go to the library, as she had when they'd first come to the Vinkus only a few months ago, but slipped into one of the guest bedrooms; Glinda's old room.

"Fae? Princess, what's wrong?" He asked her as he snaked an arm around her waist.

She stiffened. "I told you. Nothing's wrong."

"Don't push me away. Please, talk to me."

Elphaba hadn't talked to anyone much these past few weeks, but not for the reasons Fiyero thought. She'd had a lot on her mind lately, and the person she'd be most likely to talk to about it was Glinda. But Glinda was gone, and so she'd been keeping it inside.

"It's nothing," Elphaba whispered.

"It's clearly not nothing Fae," Fiyero told her, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her long, black hair.

She sighed. "It's a lot of things."

Fiyero waited in silence.

Elphaba swallowed. "It's... Glinda. I know I lived without her during my years on the run, but at least then she was... Alive... And now that she's gone, I just..." Her eyes grew misty and she broke off. "And then there's Morrible. And Nessa. I still think of her as my little sister, and I _know_ how awful it is to be thought of as a wicked witch. Awful. And Morrible... she's heartless. I don't think she'd be above killing Nessa so she could kill me too, but I can't _do_ anything about it and I can't let myself be killed, not _now_... And that's another thing. The baby. I'm just- I'm really scared, Yero," she whispered.

Fiyero pulled her closer, tracing soothing circles on her back with his fingertips. "I'm sorry, Fae. You shouldn't have had to bear that alone. I'm glad you told me."

Elphaba held onto him like he was her lifeline.

"Yero?" She said softly.

"Yes, beautiful?"

She tensed. "Don't call me that. I'm not beautiful. Glinda..." It didn't seem right for him to call her beautiful when Glinda was the beautiful one, and Glinda was gone.

"You, my sweet Fae, are much too humble for your own good."

"It's not humility. It's accepting the truth."

"The truth being that you're beautiful."

"Please, Yero?" She said, her voice strained.

Fiyero sighed. "Okay. I'll let it drop for now. What were you saying?"

"Yero," Elphaba started, slowly and quietly, "you know that there's a chance the baby will be born... Like me." She bit her lip to keep the tears back. "And... If that happens, I won't blame you if-"

"Oz Fae. You think I won't love our child unconditionally?" Fiyero snapped angrily. "That I'd care about the color of their _skin_? Do you really think so little of me?"

Elphaba blinked away a few stray tears. "My father-"

"Your father was mean, selfish, haughty, and more than a little insane. Not to mention that he wasn't even your father to begin with."

"So you really think that had my mother asked Frex the same question, he'd have told her that he thought a child born with green skin was such a sin he wouldn't want anything to do with it?" Elphaba demanded.

"So you think I'm _lying_ to you?" Fiyero asked.

"No. I think you're trying to cheer me up."

"And I am. But I'm not lying to you. Oz knows I'd never get away with that."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I love you so much, Yero." She buried her face in his chest, and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"No more than _I_ love _you_."

**Yeah, I feel really bad about Glin, you guys... I actually cried when I wrote that part.**


	17. Nightmare

**Hihi Guys. Ummmm... Some of your reviews scared me. And some of them made me cry. I really and truely am sorry about Glin, people. I didn't WANT her to die, but it was necessary for the plot. **

**Ummkay. Now. This chappie is really really short... But don't worry I'll update again in like half an hour...**

**not mine, guys. **

* * *

_The was the sharp flash of the familiar silver blade in the dark, held by Madame Morrible's jewel-laden hand. The light caught on her lips, curved in a Bordeaux, wicked smile._

_Then Nessarose could be seen, blood seeping from a deep gash on her neck. She looked so young, so innocent, so completely unlike the wicked witch she was._

* * *

Elphaba's eyes snapped open, and she tried to slow her rapid breathing. She sat up, quickly but quietly, so as not to wake Fiyero, and donned a black day dress and cape. She grabbed her broom and the Grimmerie and flew out the window, east toward Munchkinland.

**Yup. Next chappies gonna be longer.**


	18. For Nessie

**Hiiiiiiiiii... Again. k, so I know I said half an hour, but... I had to go do something... So here it is...**

**still don't own it...**

* * *

Elphaba stood beside her sister's bed, as she had so many nights when they were younger and Nessa complained of her fears of the dark.

The green girl almost regretted what she was about to do, but she appeased her seething conscience with the knowledge that she was doing it to save Nessa's life, as well as her child's.

Elphaba opened the Grimmerie and began leafing through it to find the correct spell.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba froze, but shook the shock off and leaped to Nessa's bedside, clamping a green hand over the younger girl's mouth.

"Quiet," she hissed.

Nessa's eyes widened.

"Do you _promise_ not to scream?" Elphaba whispered. _Not that your word is worth anything._

Nessarose fervently shook her head.

Elphaba gritted her teeth. "Look, I'm doing this for your own good. I- I had a vision. I know you've become everything I always swore you weren't, but you're still my baby sister, and I won't see you die." She took a breath. "Now, I'm going to move my hand away. Don't scream, Nessa, please."

Nessa nodded. Elphaba moved her hand away, cautiously. Nessa didn't scream. The green girl returned to looking through the Grimmerie.

"What are you doing, Fabala?" Elphaba felt her heart clench at the old nickname.

She swallowed. "I- I have to cast a spell, to save your life." She expected her sister to scream, then, to call for help.

But she didn't. "You always were the good child. No matter what Father thought."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, Nessie. Don't. You're not-"

"It's true what they say," the Eastern Witch cut in. "I'm wicked. Wicked through and through, as you never were."

"No. If you were truly wicked, you'd have murdered me when you saw me here. You'd have come yourself instead of letting Morrible try to kill me.

Nessa wrinkled her nose. "I can't stand blood Fabala, you know that."

"I know," Elphaba said quietly.

There was silence for a moment.

"How's- how's the baby?" Nessarose choked out.

Elphaba jumped. "How did you know?"

The younger witch scoffed. "Please. The press has been all over it for weeks. And I could feel it."

Elphaba groaned. "Well, I can't say I love every minute of it. Ups and downs, they say. Mostly downs, though, what with Glinda."

"I really am sorry about that," Nessa said. "I'd go back and do it differently, if I could. I'd do a lot of things differently, actually."

Elphaba nodded. "So would I, Nessie. So would I."

Nessarose lay a gentle hand on her sister's stomach. "I would have been Auntie Nessa," she whispered sadly. There was a tiny kick beneath her fingertips. Then she looked up at Elphaba, her hazel eyes huge. "Do it. Do it quickly."

"You don't even know what-"

"I don't care. Do it." She looked down at her hand, still resting on her sister's belly. "Do it for the baby."

Elphaba swallowed hard. "I'll miss you Nessie."

Nessarose smiled ruefully. "I'll miss you, too, Fabala. But I find it hard to believe that anyone would miss the Wicked Witch if the East."

Elphaba shook her head. "You've done some wicked things, Nessa. That doesn't make you wicked."

Nessarose smiled again, a tiny, cynical smile. "You only say that because you're much too _good_ to agree with me."

Elphaba, on an impulse, leaned over and hugged her sister. "Goodbye, Nessie."

"Goodbye, Fabala."

Elphaba kissed the top of her baby sister's head, and began to chant the spell.

As the foreign words flowed melodically off her tongue, Nessarose's alabaster skin began to glow gold, and then the light grew brighter.

Soon Elphaba had to close her eyes against the blinding light. She finished the chant and realized they should have done this outside. She reached out and grabbed her sister's hand, but pulled away when she felt how hot it was.

Oh well. Colwen Grounds might get a large hole in its ceiling, but nothing more.

Nessarose shone brighter, and her feet, parking in the silver jeweled shoes her father had given her so long ago, lifted off the ground.

She rose into the air, forcefully breaking the wooden ceilings. Elphaba winced, definitely should have done this outside.

She craned her neck and watched the blur of light that was her sister get smaller and smaller as she got farther and farther away. Finally, Nessa appeared no brighter than the rest of the stars in the night sky, but Elphaba could feel the magic drifting over Oz. It didn't feel the same as her own, or Cerulia's, or Glinda's, or even Morrible's. It felt soft, welcoming, and distinctly dark. Deliciously wicked and terrifyingly familiar.

**So yeah. Bye bye Nessa. Does anyone have favorite lines from this chapter? **


	19. A little Jealous

**Hi everyone! So... I had a comment last chappie that this is confusing... So here's a summary of the last two chapters;**

**Elphaba dreamed about Nessa dying and went to Munchkinland because she was worried about her. To keep Morrible from killing Nessa to be able to kill Elphaba, Elphaba turned Nessa into a star. **

**So yeah. That's that. Here's the next chapter.**

**FYI, if I owned wicked I'd be in NYC seeing it every single night. But I don't. And I'm not. **

* * *

"How do I look?" Salinea asked, turning around to face Elphaba. It was only one of many times that the younger girl had roped her sister-in-law into playing dress-up with her. Salinea had found Elphaba to be quite practiced in this sort of thing, which the green girl supposed had something to do with helping Nessa for all those years, along with the fact that her large vocabulary allowed her to shower Salinea with a never ending stream of compliments.

Elphaba looked Salinea over. She'd found a long, sweeping pink and white gown of her mothers (which was much too large on her and trailed on the ground) along with a very sparkly tiara that set off her long gold hair and soft grey eyes. Elphaba's breath caught in her throat.

"You look," she whispered hoarsely, "like Glinda."

Salinea beamed. "Really?"

Elphaba nodded. "Really," she said, her voice thick with tears.

Salinea ran over and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." She gently wiped the glittering tears from Elphaba's cheeks.

Elphaba cautiously hugged the tiny girl back. She really was a mini Glinda. That made her cry even harder.

Dumb hormones.

"It's not you, my sweet," she told the little girl. "I just miss Glinda."

"Well, why don't you try a resurrection spell?" Salinea offered.

Elphaba smiled sadly. "It doesn't quite work like that." In reality, she'd tried more than once to bring her friend back, and to no avail.

"Sorry to interrupt, girls," said Fiyero from the doorway, "but your presence is requested in the dining hall for the most important meal of the day; supper."

Elphaba rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Yero, _breakfast_ is the most important meal of the day."

"Yeah, well, it's also the one most people skip."

"Fine. We'll be down in a minute."

Fiyero grinned and kissed his wife softly before leaving the room. Elphaba then helped Salinea out of the too large dress, leaving her in her usual day attire, which was still pink, but not scarily so as some of Glinda's outfits had been.

The two then headed down to the dining hall (even if Elphaba still didn't understand why the Tiggular's didn't just use the table in the kitchen)and joined the rest of the family.

Dinner was relatively uneventful. Elphaba and king Brighton discussed the new governmental issue, and Fiyero and Samuel engaged in a very immature (and very rowdy) thumb wrestling tournament after the first course.

Dessert was cremé brûlée, which had been Elphaba's worst craving as of a week ago.

As they finished up, around seven o'clock, Caria told Salinea to head upstairs to bed and the she'd be there in a moment.

Salinea stood, gave her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek, then repeated the process with Fiyero. Samuel gave her an awkward hug and ruffled her hair. The little girl stopped at Elphaba, considering her.

"Can Elphaba do my bedtime tonight?" She asked.

Elphaba's eyes widened slightly. "Umm... Alright."

Salinea clapped her hands, gave her mother a quick kiss, and pranced off to her room, Elphaba in tow. "Nighty night night!" She called.

As it turned out "bedtime" was more complicated than Elphaba had originally assumed.

Salinea's "jammie drawer was too high for her to reach, so Elphaba opened it and lay it three nighties. unfortunately, not of them were acceptable, so out came six more. The one Salinea finally agreed to was royal blue with lace trim.

While Elphaba folded and put away the vetoed nightclothes, Salinea bounced off to the bathroom, where she scrubbed her teeth until Elphaba worried they'd fall out of her mouth.

Then Elphaba brushed Salinea's hair (because Oz knew she couldn't sleep with a single tangle in her hair. It simply wasn't done.) and the little girl finally climbed into her tall, canopy bed.

Elphaba flicked off the light. "Goodnight, Sal," she whispered into the dark.

"Elphaba?" Salinea called back.

"Yes?"

"Will you sing for me?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Of course." She launched into a sweet lullaby she'd sung to Nessa when she was little. The music swelled in her throat, filled the room, and clouded Elphaba's usually practical head with images of angel and flowers.

Salinea was asleep before she could start the second verse.

Elphaba gently pressed a kiss to the seven year old's forehead, and ran a green hand through her gold hair, before backing out of the room, thinking of Glinda once again.

"My sister is a lucky girl," said a husky voice. Fiyero suavely slid his arms around her waist.

She spun in his arms to face him, cocking an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"Because she got sung to sleep by my beautiful wife, who also has the voice of an angel."

"For the last time, Yero. I'm not beautiful."

Fiyero rolled his eyes in a very Elphaba-like manner. "Whatever,Fae, someday you'll accept the truth."

She snorted. "If that helps you sleep at night." She was quiet a moment, then, "Yero?"

"Yes, my Fae?"

"Do you think Salinea considers me a sister?"

"Definitely," Fiyero said without hesitating.

Elphaba breathed a sigh. "I'm glad."

"Do you consider her a sister?"

"Yes," Elphaba responded confidently, "more so than Nessa, even."

"Well, you were more her servant than her sister, weren't you?"

Elphaba thought of her sister, a shining star in the sky, now. "I guess. But she was still my sister."

"So Fae," Fiyero said as they started walking back to their chambers. "Why don't you ever sing me to sleep?"

Elphaba smirked. "Yero, you are a mature adult- well, an adult anyway. You don't need me to sing you to sleep."

"Well, maybe I don't need you to, but I sure want you to."

"Yeah, and I want to be able to kill Morrible without destroying Oz, but we can't always get what we want."

Fiyero pouted. "Would you be willing to sing our baby to sleep?"

Elphaba gave him a funny look. "Yes, of course."

"Now, that's just not fair."

"Are you jealous of a _baby_, Yero?"

"If the baby gets to be sung to sleep by you then yes, I am."

Elphaba laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "Yero, when I sing the baby to sleep, you can listen in, okay?"

"So I really can't convince you to sing just for me?"

Elphaba cocked her head and considered him. "Well, you hint be able to convince me... You never know..."

Fiyero pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, and she grinned.

"Alright, I'm convinced."


	20. No One Mourns the Wicked

**hey, it's been a while guys! I actually have a lot to say today. **

**First; my writing status. This story is finished. I have it all written and it's just a matter of posting the rest of it. I also have up till chapter 19 of from above finished done as well as six chapters of a different story and... Oz, a lot of yet another. **

**From Above is kinda on hiatus, I mean, I have more if you want me to post it, but I may not finish it. Or I could start posting a new story. Whatever you guys want.**

**also, does anyone know what the Quadling government is like? I need to know for my new story or else I'm gonna make something up.**

**and for east and west... There are only a few more chapters. **

**Disclaimer; that says it all.**

**Say bye bye to Morrible right now; **

* * *

Elphaba sang softly, delicately tracing the edge of a blue diamond tattoo under Fiyero's collarbone. He watched her closely, his azure blue gaze fixed intently on her lips as she sang.

She reached the end of the last verse and fell silent. She looked up into Fiyero's eyes, a tiny ghost of a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Oz, Fae." He pressed a warm kiss to her lips. "You're driving me crazy."

She laughed softly. "I do specialize in that particular art."

"You do." He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

She froze.

He twirled a strand of jet black hair around his finger. "Something wrong?"

She looked over his shoulder at the open window across the room.

He followed her gaze. "I don't see anything."

"I don't either, I just have a feeling."

Fiyero groaned. "Your feelings really have it out for me. They just interrupted a very pleasant kiss, and you can tell them I said that."

Elphaba's throat vibrated in a low growl. "Morrible," she hissed, and pulled away from Fiyero's embrace.

"Morrible?" Fiyero repeated. "Isn't she in Munchkinland?"

"Apparently not." Elphaba was pulling a dark bathrobe over her thin black nightclothes.

"Where are you going?" Fiyero demanded, alarmed.

She looked him dead in the eye. "I'm going to see her."

"Why?"

"Because I want our meeting to be on my terms, not hers. Hopefully she doesn't know I'm aware of her presence."

Fiyero pulled a light jacket over his shoulders. Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"And just what are you doing?" She demanded.

"Well, I won't be able to convince you not to go, but I will go with you."

She shook her head. "No Yero, I've been preparing for this since Cerulia told me what she'd learned. Oz that seems so long ago. But don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Says you," Fiyero grumbled.

"Fiyero." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'll be fine. I've _always_ been fine."

"Really? You were almost tortured to death, Fae! You were almost killed by Morrible in Munchkinland, and you would have been too, if not for Glinda."

Elphaba turned away, tears pricking her eyes.

"I know, Yero. I owe her my life three times over, maybe more. But look at it to way; I know I can be stubborn and reckless and anything else you might add. But I do know what I'm doing, and I wouldn't endanger the baby." She brushed away the tear that was making its way down Fiyero's cheek. "I've been working on this spell for over two months now, and it's ready. I know it is. You just have to trust me."

Fiyero sighed. "You know I trust you. I just worry about you."

Elphaba kissed him gently. "I know you do. And I love you for it."

He stroked her wavy black hair. "Be safe, princess." He pressed a is to the top of her head and pulled her closer.

She jumped.

He searched her eyes, worried. "Morrible?"

She shook her head, smiling faintly, then grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen stomach.

There was a tiny flutter of movement in response.

Fiyero's eyes widened. "Wow. That's... that's our baby. Hi baby," he cooed.

Elphaba laughed. "Yes." Then she sobered. "I'd better go."

Fiyero nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I guess you'd better. I love you."

"You say that like it's goodbye."

"For all I know it might be."

"Don't talk like that, Yero. After tonight, it'll just be you and me and our baby. No more crazy magical threats from resurrected witches."

"Promise?" Fiyero said, sounding a lot younger than 24 years.

Elphaba sighed. "You know I can't promise you that. But I'll do anything and everything in my power to keep you and out child safe."

Fiyero frowned. "Elphaba... I should be the one protecting you."

"Yeah, well, when you get psycho magical powers and we'll talk." She kissed him again. "I'll be back Yero, don't you worry."

* * *

Elphaba stood in the dark shadow of the castle, waiting. Morrible was a no-show so far, and she was getting impatient.

"Well, dearie," said an amused voice. "The extent of your powers continues to impress me."

Elphaba whirled around, eyes flashing. "What do you want here, Morrible?"

"I thought I'd made my intentions obvious. I want you dead." The elderly witch pulled a gun out and leveled it at Elphaba's head.

Elphaba met her former teacher's gaze. "Think about what you're doing. You can't get to Nessa now. If you kill me, Oz will die, and you with it."

Morrible cackled. "I don't care. So long as you die."

Elphaba's eyes widened only slightly. "Well, where's your knife? I thought you saw it fitting that I die by my own blade."

"I'm past sentimentalities, Elphaba. So long as I'm the one to spill your blood." She pulled the trigger on the gun, but Elphaba easily redirected the bullet into the air.

Morrible shrieked in fury and launched herself at the younger witch. Elphaba warded off her advances, however, and soon the fish resorted to magic.

Elphaba muttered a simple force field incantation, but it wouldn't hold out for very long, only long enough for her to finish her spell.

But another gunshot pierced the air, and a few men led by Fiyero entered Elphaba's line of sight.

Elphaba stumbled over the words of the spell as her husband fired his gun uselessly at the fish woman.

"A- a kay ben..." The baby moved slightly.

A loud smack as one of by the men- _please don't let it be Yero_, Elphaba begged silently- hit the palace wall.

Elphaba pushed down her frustration with her husband and concentrated on the spell. She closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't endangering Fiyero's life by doing so.

Why had he come? Hadn't she told him she had it covered?

She chanted faster.

"Meh kah ah nahm..." Another slight movement as the baby recognized the magic.

She heard a hollow thud and her head skipped a beat, while her voice rose an octave.

"Noak lane a meh..." Her throat constricted and it was a Miracle she could speak at all.

"Ben fey lahn." She finished the chant and opened her eyes.

Elphaba didn't register the sheer amount of blood on the ground, because her gaze was fixed on Morrible.

The elderly Witch's fingers grew longer, fanning out like five thin wands. Then she herself grew taller, as she had four months ago in the Emerald City. But she kept growing, even after nine feel, and her skin peeled away, replaced by grotesque sores as new skin was exposed to the air. Her mountain of a wig turned a sickly shade of green as it, too, grew. Soon it was too large to stand atop her head, and it fell to her shoulder as it continued to grow. By now her skin was stiff and leaden, and Elphaba stared in awe at the tree that had once been a woman solely bent on her destruction.

She turned around, her heart beating relentlessly in her chest.

"Fae!" Fiyero ran toward her, wrapping her warmly in a fierce hug. She returned the embrace and clung to him, exhausted from he taxing spell.

Finally, they pulled apart, and Fiyero tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. He tried to catch her chocolate eyes with his blue ones, but she was looking over his shoulder.

He turned and followed her gaze to where one of Fiyero's men- Ross Ellington- was laying on the ground. Morrible had sent him flying into the wall during the brief confrontation. He'd fallen onto his head and died instantly, and was surrounded by a generous pool of blood.

Fiyero looked back to his wife, whose eyes were still fixed on the on the gruesome sight. A tiny silver tear made it's way down her jade cheek.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked gently.

Now Elphaba was crying openly. "He- he _died_, Yero." She buried her head in his chest, and he rubbed gentle, soothing circles on her back. He'd almost gotten used to her hormonal mood swings now, and he knew that she'd either be smiling or yelling at him in two minutes.

* * *

As it turned out, the two minutes were actually two hours. Fiyero brought Elphaba to her favorite part of the castle, the library, which, unfortunately had a beautiful view of... The Morrible Tree, as Fiyero had silently dubbed it.

After she'd been staring at the tree for around twenty minutes, a book unopened in her lap, Fiyero leaned over and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"I can have it removed, you know. Moved somewhere where we don't have to look at it?" He offered.

"What?"

"The tree."

Elphaba flinched. "No. I- this may sound strange- but I don't want to forget her."

Fiyero blinked. "What? Why?"

She shrugged. "Without her, we wouldn't be together. She admitted you to Shiz." Elphaba held up a finger. "She sent you to kill me." The next finger went up. "She promoted you to Captain of the Guard." Third finger. "And then she forced you to set me free after I was arrested." Fourth finger.

Fiyero shook his head. "Fae, by that standard, I owe Boq my life."

She gave him a look. "No you don't. Why would you?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I'm just pointing out your disjointed logic." He grinned, and she gave him a tiny, half-hearted smile.

He leaned in and kissed her nose. "What's wrong, Fae? And don't say 'nothing'."

She sighed, laying a hand in her swollen stomach, and Fiyero placed his on top of hers.

"Yero, I- I put our baby in danger today. I- what if I'm a horrible mother?"

"Fae. You'll be a wonderful mother. I mean, look how well you handle me. And how could you have known that Morrible was so bent in her destruction she'd be willing to die herself?"

Elphaba looked up at him with watery brown eyes. "I'm really scared Yero."

He pulled her closer and squeezed her hand briefly. "I am too, Fae. I am too. I think it's natural for parents-to-be to be nervous. But you know what? I have you, and you have me, and we have my family and the support of practically everyone in the Vinkus. It'll be okay,"

She lay her head on his chest. "I love you, Yero."

"I love you too, my beautiful Fae."

"I'm not beautiful."

"Indulge me, just this once. You are the most beautiful, brave, strong, sweet, caring wonderful, perfect woman in all of Oz."

"And I'd tell you that you're the most handsome, brave, strong, considerate, caring, wonderful, perfect man in all Oz, but I know that you- however deluded you are- already know that."

"You call me 'deluded'? I'm wounded." Fiyero smiled charmingly

"Only because you call me beautiful." Elphaba shrugged and cuddled closer to him. "But I do love you, Yero. I'd die for you."

"But I don't want you to die for me. I want you to live for me."

"And I do," she assured him.

"As I do you," he told her.

They just stayed like that for a long time, until Elphaba's breathing evened out, and he knew she was asleep. He carried her back to their rooms and lay her on the bed.

He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well, beautiful."

**Kay guys. Favorite lines?**

**and just to clarify, Elphaba's about five months pregnant now.**


	21. Heir

**hihi.**

**okay I'd like to thank those of you who've stayed with me on this story, cuz I lost some reviewers after chapter 15. **

**Uhmm... This chapter and the epilogue are the last chapters, guys! I kinda skipped over the bulk of Elphaba's pregnancy, cuz there wasn't much to say... But you get to meet baby Fiyeraba in this chapter!**

**alright... This is kinda repetitive from my last a/n; do you want me to start a new story or put up what I have of From Above? Also, what's the Quadling government like? **

**Thats all For now. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Fiyero wasn't sure if his hand was numb or just nearly so, Elphaba was holding onto it so tightly. He gently scraped her raven hair off her sweaty forehead.

"You're okay, Fae," he soothed, "you're almost done."

His wife squeezed here yes shut and gritted her teeth.

"One more push, Elphaba," the midwife, Emorina Melloy, instructed.

Fiyero felt Elphaba take a deep breath... And a baby's cry filled the room. The green girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Good job, Fae," Fiyero whispered as his wife fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and gently pried his hand from her grip, then crossed the room.

Emorina had wrapped a soft yellow blanket around a tiny bundle and now held it out to the prince.

"Your highness, meet your daughter."

Fiyero took the bundle from her and peered inside.

This was the day they'd been waiting for. The nine months of hormonal mood swings and worrying (though, to be fair, the worrying had been going on for a lot more than nine months, and it likely wasn't going to stop now)... It had all come to this. The past six months especially, after Glinda's death, had passed in a blur of confusion and preparation, and there'd been times Fiyero wondered if they'd make it through at all.

But they had, and it was well worth it.

The baby's eyes were shut tight, her lips parted slightly. She looked just like Elphaba, Fiyero thought, but he could see hints of himself in her features as well. He tenderly ran a finger over his daughter's emerald green cheek. She was beautiful. Absolutely perfect.

And he just stood there, holding her, for a long time.

* * *

"Yero?" Elphaba whispered tiredly.

Fiyero stood and walked to his wife's bedside, his daughter in his arms.

"Hey, Fae," he said. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled slightly. "I'm fine." Her gaze fell on the yellow blanket in his arms. "Is that...?"

He grinned back at her and readjusted the baby so that Elphaba could see her. "Fae, meet your daughter."

"May I hold her?"

Fiyero carefully handed their daughter to his wife. She tucked the blanket more tightly around the tiny baby and looked lovingly down at her, her eyes filled with wonder.

"She's perfect," she said softly, and ran a jade finger over her daughter's equally green jawline.

Then the muscles in her arms tensed as she looked up at Fiyero, her expression one of pure terror.

Fiyero sat down on the edge of the bed. "_Perfect_." He leaned in and kissed her now-smiling lips.

"What should we call her?" Elphaba asked, and Fiyero realized that with everytng that had been going on, they hadn't discussed baby names.

"Well, what would you like?" He asked.

"Are there rules?"

"Rules?"

"About naming Vinkun royalty?"

"Oh." Fiyero considered. "I don't think so. And if there are, let's disregard them completely."

Elphaba laughed and looked back at the baby in her arms. "Yero, I'd like to name her Glinda."

Fiyero smiled sadly. "Beautiful."

A very light knock sounded on the door and Elphaba groaned.

"Better get used to it," Fiyero warned. "Glinda is a princess. It's kind of a big deal, and people will want to see her." He kissed her gently. "I'll see who."

He walked over and opened the door, revealing a very nervous looking Salinea.

"Hi, Sal," he greeted her.

"Hello Fiyero." She paused. "I have a question."

Fiyero nodded and crouched in front of her to be at her level. "And what is your question?"

The little girl blushed. "Is your baby a boy or a girl? I asked Mama, but she said to ask you."

Fiyero smiled at his little sister. "The baby's a girl."

Salinea frowned.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked. "Did you want the baby to be a boy?"

Salinea shook her head. "No. I just didn't want it to be a girl."

"Why not?"

"Because _I'm_ yours and Elphaba's little girl, and now I'm not!" Tears sparkled at the corners of her grey eyes. "Don't you still love me?"

Fiyero reached out and hugged her. "Sal, Elphaba and I love you. Always have, always will. And you're still our little girl." He looked at her. "But you're a bigger little girl than the baby, right?"

Salinea nodded dutifully.

"And so she's going to need you to help teach her things, and to play with her. Can you do that?"

She nodded gravely. "Can I see the baby?" She asked.

"Of course." Fiyero took his little sister's hand and led her inside the room.

"Who was at the door, Yero?" Elphaba asked tiredly. Her face brightened when she saw Salinea.

The younger girl wiggled her fingers in greeting. "Hi. Congradulotions," she said solemnly.

"Thanks, Sal." Elphaba smiled.

"May I see the baby?"

Elphaba nodded, and Salinea crossed the room and sat across from her sister-in-law on the bed. Elphaba tilted the bundle in her arms so that Salinea could see Glinda's tiny, green face.

The little girl's whole face lit up. "Oh my Oz, she's so _tiny_!"

Elphaba's smile widened. "Salinea, this is Glinda. Glinda, this is Auntie Sally."

"I'm an aunt?" Salinea said excitedly, all apprehension gone. "I'm Auntie Sally!" She cocked her head. "Her name's Glinda?"

Elphaba nodded. "What's her middle name?"

Fiyero locked his gaze with Elphaba's. They hadn't thought about middle names either.

"She doesn't have one yet," Fiyero told his sister.

Elphaba turned back to Salinea. "What do you think her middle name should be?"

Salinea considered for a long moment. "Annia," she said finally. "Annia," she repeated firmly.

"Annia," Fiyero echoed. "I like that."

Elphaba looked once again at her daughter. "Glinda Annia Tiggular. Beautiful."

Salinea beamed. "May I hold her?" She asked.

Elphaba tensed.

"Not now, Sal," Fiyero said quickly.

Salinea frowned. "Why not?"

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a look.

"Because she's sleeping right now," Elphaba told her.

"When she wakes up can I?"

"...We'll see..." The green girl said slowly.

This appeased the younger girl for the time being, and Elphaba breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

**Yup. thats that. Favorite lines? What do we think of Glinda? Green-skinned babies are awesome. **


	22. Epilogue Glinda

**my friends. It has been a long road. Ups and downs. Overs and unders. Deaths and births. And you have stayed with me through it all. This is the last chapter of this story. I would like to take this moment to say goodbye. **

**Goodbye.**

**(and mad-idina-fan98; I just got your review form this chapter and have to respond, but I don't know what I'll be posting soon, so... Here; I was so scared you'd stopped reading this after Glinda died! I thought you were really mad at me... So I'm really happy you reviewed and stuff...)**

**okay now that's done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or followed or favorited this story. I love you all (in a not-creepy way). **

**Here is the final chapter. Again, I appreciate favorite lines. **

* * *

Princess Glinda Annia Tiggular of the Vinkus lay in her Quoxwood crib, her tiny arms moving in swimming motions. Her mother knelt beside her, singing a lullaby.

In Elphaba's eyes, her daughter was a miracle that had her half-convinced that the she had finally found favor with the Unnamed God. She was the absolute image of perfection, the ideal blend of her parents with a hint of uniqueness that was simply hers.

And in seeing how perfect their daughter was, Elphaba could finally see-to some extent- how Fiyero thought she was beautiful.


End file.
